Missing the Hikari
by OneMoreTragicEnding
Summary: The twin's lives change after Axel kind of starts being an ass. SoRoku  I AM BACK MUTHA F-ERS!  Last chapter up, SEQUEL UP!
1. Bribery

Well, well. Looks like she's at it again! This time it's SoRoku!

Roxas: Damn. *Gets tackled by Sora*

Anyways, the usual warning; boyXboy, maybe some slight Namine & Kairi flaming, since I don't really like them XD a yaoi fanfic, probably no lemon scenes, but quite some cussing, mostly from our blonde shrimp. Now, I'll be going before Roxas kills me ^w^

Don't like SoRoku? Then why are you looking at this? There's a nice back button up there, you know, or a nice, fat red X.

* * *

The blonde yawned, his forehead meeting with the wooden surface in front of him quite well, earning a loud bang and a few curses from the people around him in the room.

"Why me?" He asked himself, not caring that a headache sprung at his forehead. His chest hurt, mostly because his heart was often like that; being born with a slight birth defect to the heart, it was normal for him. He winced internally, straightening up again.

"So, who can give me the answer to 2x=5x5?" His teacher asked as Roxas took a small orange pill from his pocket and put it into his mouth, munching on it. He did that at least once a day.

He settled for staring out the window at the bright and clear blue sky, which resembled his azure eyes a little. Thankfully for him, the bell rang, ending his mind-numbing torture.

He stood, gathering his bearings and shouldering his bag. He just wanted to go home. He ignored his red-haired friend that tried to get his attention, his eyes unfocused as he thought to himself, walking mindlessly out of the school.

_I wonder if Sora's feeling better?_ Roxas thought to himself, turning along the sidewalk. _I mean, school's kind of boring right now, and it'd be nice for my twin to be there._ He turned once again after a good fifteen blocks, this time into a fenced-in yard. He crouched a moment by the dog that was on a leash for some fresh air, scratching its ear before he got back up, walking into the house.

"I'm home!" He called, taking off his shoes and leaving his school bag on the floor. He walked towards the kitchen, where he smelled food being made.

"Oh, hi Roxas!" Sora smiled, looking a bit silly with flour on his face and in his spiky chestnut brown hair. "How was school? Mom's gone shopping and dad's on another trip."

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He laughed, walking to his twin brother and shaking the flour off of his hair, smiling. "You got some on your nose, too." He laughed again at Sora's confused look; the brunette was cross-eyed now, trying to see the powder on his nose. Roxas ducked into the fridge and took some milk. "It was boring, as usual. Classes are boring, and it's no fun."

"I have to agree with that." He pressed a button on the screen of the oven.

"What're you making, anyways?" Roxas asked, chugging his milk down. He actually looked really funny, wearing the oversized apron.

"Cookies!" Sora smiled. "Since I'm feeling fine, I'd thought I'd make you your favorites, to apologize for getting sick in the first place." He slipped on the oven mitts, opening the oven door and pulling out the platter of steaming chocolate chip cookies. He got them off the tray and onto a plate.

"It wasn't your fault; blame Kairi for making you go get the coat she forgot at school while it was raining." The blonde sat on a stood in the kitchen, knowing his brother wouldn't let him touch the steaming hot treats until they were colder. "Are you two going out or something?"

"Well… I wanted to ask her, and I think she's waiting for me to, but…" Sora slipped off the mitts and the apron. "I don't know anymore… I don't necessarily think its worth while."

"Don't like her as much as you thought, huh?" Roxas took one of the warm cookies, biting into it. Sora took one too, sitting beside his brother.

"Nah. What about you and Namine? A lot of people think you two are… and then there's the talk of you and Axel."

Roxas coughed, choking on his bite.

"Axel? No fucking way." He swallowed, wiping the tears at his eyes from his little coughing fit. "And I'm not going out with Namine; we're both just friends, and that's that."

"She wasn't thinking the same thing, then." Sora bit into his treat, chewing thoughtfully. "She kept telling Kairi how she hoped you'd ask her out."

"She can dream on." Roxas scoffed, taking another cookie. "These are really good, by the way."

"Thanks! Mom said next time I'll be allowed to make a cake if they're good." Sora smiled.

"So you're going to become a chef?" He asked his brother, which the brunette then nodded.

"I want to make a lot of desserts!" He smiled, his eyes shining. "You know, like the well-known ones?"

"No doubt you'll get there, then." He grinned, finishing his second snack. "I'm sure mom will let you make your cake."

"I'll make it chocolate-flavored, just how you like it!" He laughed happily. "And since it's Friday tomorrow, it'll be perfect for our birthday!"

"Oh, right. I had forgotten about it, what with you being sick and all." Roxas pushed the brunette's shoulder, grinning and earning a scowl. "Did you invite everyone you wanted to?"

"Yep! Riku, Demyx, Axel, Kairi, Namine, Saix, Zexion and Cloud are all coming! They'll probably be bringing some friends with them, so I'll have to make the cake _really_ big, huh?" He sighed. "I don't even know how big it'll have to be."

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine." Roxas smiled reassuringly, patting his brother on the back. "I'll help you if you want, but I have to warn you, I don't rock at cake-making."

"Okay!" He smiled. "Did you get my homework like mom asked?"

"No, I left it on my desk to rot." Roxas laughed sarcastically, going to retrieve his bag. He sat back next to his brother. "Of course I did."

"Thanks!" Sora smiled, though it melted into a frown when he saw the subject. "Algebra?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. But you owe me another batch of cookies."

"Deal!" Sora smiled, and they set off to work.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked! I'll be working on both stories at the same time for a bit - they're both not long, though =3


	2. Planning ahead

And again! I actually like this chapter, for some reason. Well, enough about me!

Sora: I thought you'd never shut up.

Roxas: She's a novelist. Get used to it.

Shush, you two! Go make out in a corner or something! *Ahem* Anyways, the usual warning: Yaoi, which is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't flame; there's a back button there that does wonders, and a nice fat red X that has magical powers. Cussing, mostly from Roxas, since he's an Emo and all-

Roxas: I am not!

I said shush! Entertain Sora instead! Anyways, enjoy ^w^

* * *

The next day was a little hectic. They went to school, the both of them, in high-spirits. Both of them were equally embarrassed when each class sang them 'happy birthday'. But they laughed nevertheless.

Their last period that day was gym class – they practiced tennis, as they were meant to do, hitting the ball back and forth across a net. They were the only ones able to keep the ball up in succession.

"Come on, stop hitting like a girl!" Sora yelled out to his brother, hitting the fluffy green ball back to the blonde. Roxas frowned at those words.

"You're one to talk!" He called back, hitting the ball back with as much force. "And I don't hit like a girl!"

"Says you!" Sora laughed, loosing concentration. The ball hit him square on the head, making Roxas laugh.

"I think you owe me an apology." The blonde laughed, walking over to Sora, who then the two walked off to sit on the ground with their backs to the wall. Roxas took a swig of water from a bottle, passing it over to his brother afterwards. Sora nodded his thanks.

"Sora! Roxas!" Yelled two girlish voices. The brothers sighed, looking to their right as Kairi and Namine ran over. They stood in front of the brothers, gasping.

"Can we help you?" Roxas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. We wanted to ask you guys at what time we should be there." Kairi explained, stretching out her back. Sora rolled his eyes discreetly; Roxas gave him a curious look, but said nothing.

"Around six, I guess." Sora replied, getting up. "Come on Roxas! First one to make the ball hit the floor first has to clean our room!"

"Hell no. That won't be me!" He grinned, running to his brother. Namine sighed, watching after him.

"Don't worry, Namine." Kairi whispered. "I'm sure he'll ask you out."

After getting changed, the two boys waved to Kairi and Namine, walking down the sidewalk.

"I guess you're cleaning our room, Sora." Roxas laughed. Sora frowned.

"I can't; I have to make the cake!" He whined.

"Fine, then. I'll do it." He smiled when the younger of the two looked at him, shocked. "But now you owe me two batches of cookies."

"Okay!" He smiled, skipping into the gated yard. He opened the door.

"We're home!" Roxas called out. A woman in her early thirties poked her head through the door of the kitchen, her long brown hair moving with the sudden movement.

"Welcome back you two." She smiled. "I'm just finishing up the supper, and I'll be on my way; I'm going to visit your father for the next three days, so I'm heading off after this."

"Alright." Sora smiled, kissing her cheek like he always did when he saw her. "I'll just be making the cake; Roxas is going to clean our room."

"Well, it's about time. What was it, a lost bet?" She laughed. Roxas scowled, stealing the last cookie from Sora's batch from yesterday.

"No; I'm doing him a favor." He smiled, walking up the staircase with the treat halfway in his mouth.

"Try and finish in a half-hour, okay?" Sora called out to his brother from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah! That's a tall order!" He called back, entering the room.

A few water bottles were the first things Roxas saw littering the floor, followed by a few shirts and socks, some blankets, papers, you name it. He sighed, nudging his toe on a bag with clothes in them on the floor.

"This'll take a while." He groaned, kneeling down and picking up some clothes. "Sora _so_ owes me, big time."

When he was _finally_ done, he threw the bag of garbage into the box just inside the gate for the garbage, walking back in. His mother had left a while ago; replacing her was the smell of cake.

He walked into the kitchen. Sora squeaked, cursing to himself.

"What did you do now?" Roxas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I burnt myself!" He whined. "I didn't know the top of the oven was hot, and I put my hand on it."

"Let's see." He ignored Sora's protests, taking the left hand he clutched to his chest, examining the red mark on the palm and the fingers. Sora watched his brother, his head tilted to the side.

"Lucky for you it's not so bad. Just put it in the water for a few seconds." He pulled his brother to the sink, turning on the tap and adjusting the water. He let the water flow over Sora's hand, helping the water run onto all of his palm with his fingers.

"And there you go!" He let go, turning off the tap. "Be more careful; you can't become a pro chef without knowing the top of the oven will get warm."

"Thanks Roxas." He smiled. The doorbell rang moments later.

"I suggest getting the flour out of your hair. Again." He laughed, messing up Sora's hair with his hand, flour falling from the strands. He walked out of the room.

"I have the best brother on the planet." Sora smiled, removing his apron and shaking off all the flour.

* * *

Well, until next time!


	3. Almost Raped

Roxas: Time to kick some girls' ass! Finally!

Sora: Be nice to her... she complimented us, you know.

Roxas: Not after what she'll do!

Be quiet a moment, lovebirds. The Yaoi warning fairy, Phlyx (She's a voice inside my head that's kind of afraid of anything and everything =3) is here!

Phlyx: So don't flame, okay? There's a back button that is very nice to people who hate the page they're on, and the big red x over there is lonely, too. An-Chan doesn't like flamers; she put her heart and soul into this (like she does in every novel she writes, of course *giggle*) This is a SoRoku fanfic, meaning it is SoraXRoxas. She really likes this pairing, and they're cute how they are, so don't be mean! She also wants to thank all the reviewers so far; you made her and Phlyx very happy! Oh, and there's some Kairi and Namine abuse in here, for her own sick pleasure (More like Needle's pleasure, which is the Sadistic part of An-Chan that likes to see her least favorite people suffer) so if you like Kairi or Namine and don't want to see them cry, then shoo! Sorry for the long warning! It won't be so long next time!

Roxas: Yeah! Time to beat their asses up and make them cry!

* * *

Axel, being Axel, had brought some beer cans, much to Roxas' displeasure. But other than that, the event went very well. By Monday, however, most had forgotten about it – a few had tapped into Axel's stash of beer, so no one could really remember the night. Sora had even been tricked into drinking a full glass, being deceived into thinking it was 'bubbly apple juice.'

Roxas sighed, leaning his forehead on his desk, barely following the lecture about Algebraic equations (if you haven't guessed by this, they're in Secondary three, or grade nine.)

A small slip of paper was slid onto his desk; the blonde looked up to see Sora returning to the work. He shrugged, not knowing who it was from.

He unfolded the note discreetly, and groaned internally when he saw Kairi's loopy and hard-to-read handwriting.

Hey, when are you going to ask Namine out?Roxas strained to read the words, taking a full minute to decipher her terrible calligraphy.

Sighing, he replied in his own writing a short, simple answer.

None of your business.

Well, at least it shut her up. Not one slip of paper came back; he relaxed into his chair, looking to his twin. The two had a small knack with twin telepathy, so Sora could tell what Roxas was thinking.

_I think she's getting impatient._ Sora thought towards his brother, his tongue sticking through his teeth as he tried to answer the question, his pencil scratching the side of his head as he thought. He looked quite funny that way, Roxas had to admit to himself.

_Well, she can just shove her impatience up her ass._ He snorted mentally, looking out the window. _I don't want to go out with her. If she can't take the hint I gave her when she was piss-ass drunk at our birthday, well, then, too bad!_

_Still… how do you think you'll have to tell her?_ Sora smiled when he _thought_ he got the wrong answer, but let out a small cry inside his head when he realized he was wrong. _Damn you Algebra!_

Roxas' shoulders shook, coughing to hide his amusement.

_Nice and easy; and if she doesn't get it, I'll just have to break her heart._

_Sadist._ Sora shot.

_Your point?_ He sneered to himself. _Focus on the explanation instead, will you? It's not so hard._

_Says Mr. know-it-all._ Sora thought back sarcastically. And that was the end of the conversation about Namine.

* * *

Roxas walked out of the classroom with Sora beside him, yawning and covering his mouth with his hand, before scratching the top of his head.

"I could use a few hours of slee- what the hell?" He cried out, a hand grabbing his wrist. He frowned when he saw it was Kairi.

"Let me go, damn you." He hissed, jerking his arm.

"No. And Since Sora's saving me the trouble, I'll have a chat with _him _while you talk to _Namine!_" She hissed, letting him go while throwing his arm towards the direction of the timid whitish blonde haired girl. He narrowly avoided colliding with her, Kairi grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him away.

The blonde turned to the girl, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" He asked, a little too cold. She avoided her blue eyes.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked, shifting from foot to foot. "Is it because I tried to kiss you at the party?"

In his head, he laughed. If this was all they wanted, he'd be leaving in no time.

"Look, if this is all you're curious about, then I'm gone." He turned to leave; she grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him, and he jerked free of her hold with a lot of ease. "What?"

She had tears in her eyes.

"I thought you cared about me." She whined, making a scene. A few stared.

"Not in the sense you're looking for." He shrugged, waiting for her to finish. His stomach grumbled, threatening to eat his spleen if it didn't get food _soon_.

"But… we hugged, and you really seemed like you liked me."

"Are those supposed to mean anything? Friendly hugs, sure. Sorry if I gave you the wrong image." The tears ran down her pale face, trying to earn his pity. But, unfortunately for her, she chose a bad person to mess with, since pity isn't an emotion said blonde Emo throws around like rice at a wedding.

"Anyways, see you around." He waved briskly at her, walking through the throng of students walking to lunch. He bumped into a tall redhead, who said teen looked at him.

"Hey, um Roxas? I-"

"Piss off Axel." He hissed, trying to find his brother.

* * *

Said brunette was being pinned to the wall by a slightly angry Kairi. He winced and struggled until she kicked his shin. They were in the back of the school, sunlight brushing over them timidly. He mentally cursed at the sun.

"Okay, Sora. I want answers, and I want them now." She hissed, too close to his face for his comfort. He squirmed, trying to break her hold, to no avail. Being a little _too_ weak was paying its toll.

"Le'ggo!" He cried out when her grip tightened on his arms; he'd see the bruise much, much later. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"Look, I'll only ask this once. Do you, or do you not, want to go out with me?" She asked, her face still too close, as if she were to kiss him. He turned his head away from hers, little whimpers escaping his throat.

"You want the truth? Fine!" He spat at her, adrenaline rushing through him due to his predicament. "I don't! I only want to be friends, but if you don't let go, I'll let Roxas do what he wants to you for doing this to me!"

"Well, if you and your brother aren't interested in the two most beautiful girls in all of Dusk City, then are you _into_ girls _at all_?" She hissed. Her question caught him off guard, making him stop his struggling a bit.

"Wha… what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Namine and I are the best-looking girls, and, by girls' vote, you two are the best-looking guys. So, if you're not into us, then it either means you hate us, or you're both gay."

"As if!" He yelled at her, fighting back again. "We're allowed to not go out with you! Now let me go; you can't force me to like you!"

"Oh? So, then, you don't know what I can do." She sneered.

"Kairi, don't you dare-!" She stopped his threat with her lips, making him cry out; she didn't let go.

_Damn you, Kairi!_ He thought. _Damn you damn you DAMN YOU! Roxas! Help me!_ Out of their own violation, tears streamed down his cheeks as he fought the girl off, but years of getting her way with guys made her very good at reading the movements. His mind screamed when she slipped a hand under his shirt.

She tried to gain access to his mouth, her tongue sliding on his lower lip.

_Roxas!_ The brunette cried, feeling her trying to force her way in. _She's gonna rape me if this keeps up!_

Just as he thought she wouldn't quit, she was torn from him; Sora fell to his knees, letting out the cry that was stuck in his throat for so long. A girl cried out, but Sora didn't really hear much. The reddish-brown haired girl had given him quite the scare.

"And if you _ever_ do _anything_ to Sora, that he doesn't like, _my_ fist and _your_ face are going to get to know each other _very_ well." The blonde yelled at the girl sitting on the ground, glaring daggers at him. Namine was beside Kairi, having followed Roxas since she knew he would ruin Kairi's plan.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, shivering.

"Damn girl. That _is_ considered rape, you bitch!" Roxas yelled out, kneeling beside his brother, making the brunette look at him. Sora's azure eyes were shocked, full of tears. The blonde hugged him, reassuring him.

"Well, it didn't show, because he _seemed _to like it, _and_ he was kissing me back!" She spat at the blonde, full of hate.

"Don't mix the truth with your hobbies as a slut, your-" He imitated her voice very badly for a bit. "'_Oh so great deduction of what boys feel for you and that _all_ of them like you._' Here's a newsflash; they. Don't. So piss off and leave my brother alone!"

"How can you be so heartless, Roxas!" Namine cried.

"I'm doing what I know is right!" He snarled back, helping his brother to his feet. "And don't you damn tell me what's right and wrong, since you _knew_ about this all along! Stay away from my brother, _or else._" And, knowing that Roxas was always true to his word when it came to his brother, they abruptly stopped. The blonde decided what was best, hoisting his brother on his back, and carrying him home.

"You okay?" Roxas asked him, setting him down on the kitchen stool beside the counter, preparing a mug of hot chocolate for him. Sora nodded quietly; their mother was away for the while.

"Do you want to go sleep?" He asked, giving him the piping hot drink. He sat beside him.

"No… I want to stay awake." He looked into the dark liquid of the mug. "I might have nightmares."

"You'll be fine." Roxas reassured, putting an arm around the brunettes shoulders and giving it a squeeze. "A little sugar and you'll be back to normal!"

Sora smiled at his brother.

"And then we can play Super Smash Brothers?" He asked hopefully. Roxas sighed.

"Of course we can. But I call Pikachu!"

"Fine. I call Kirby!" Sora laughed, already feeling better.

* * *

See! I took your advice (to whoever made the request) and finally made the parts split! I forogt for a bit, and I never bothered, but I'll try my best now, promise!

Roxas: Can I beat her up more?

Sora: Roxas!

Roxas: Fine. Flame and I will go torture Namine and Kairi some more, though. *Evil laugh*


	4. Brotherly Love

Roxas: Screw it, I'll still beat her ass up.

Sora: *Giggle* I like this chapter!

Roxas: Heh, I guess it ain't so bad, 'cept, you know, the freaking _heart attack_ you gave me!

Sora: Sorry!

Phlyx: Okay, quick warning this time *Giggle* Yaoi fanfic, SoRoku (SoraXRoxas) a kissing scene - short, but one is of a MOLESTER *GASP* Needle, how could you? To our poor Roxas?

Needle: Meh, it helped with the outcome, ne? *Evil laugh and fade*

Phlyx: Meanie. Anyways, if you don't like SoRoku, please don't flame. Nice comments only! If you don't like, please don't read! Thank you!

*Gigglesnort* Hehe, I also like this chapter. I have talent, if I do say so myself (- kidding)

Roxas: SHUT UP, DAMNIT! I WANNA GO THROUGH WITH THIS!

* * *

The two boys didn't go to school the following day. A few students were worried, having heard what had happened yesterday, except the version they heard was Kairi's twisted version, so the teens felt pity for the girls, and not for the real victim.

As Sora had thought, he woke up with nightmares. All of them were unpleasant, revolving around him reliving the same horror. After the second time he discreetly slid in beside his brother, and slept free of nightmares.

Unfortunately, it scared the blonde quite a lot when he woke up, earning a scream from him.

"I'm sorry!" Sora cried, while Roxas had a hand to his chest, trying to make his heart beat decrease. His face was paler than usual; it was around ten in the morning by then.

"No… it's fine. Just… let me restart my heart." He gasped, taking one of his pills he hadn't taken in a while. "Tell me… why the fuck… you're in my bed."

"I had a nightmare." Sora looked to his feet, which were crossed, him sitting Indian-style on his brother's bed, while Roxas sat down in a similar fashion too.

Hearing this, the blonde hugged his brother, comforting him. The blonde didn't mind the gesture; just a hug between brothers – of course, the matter of Roxas sleeping shirtless, like Sora did all the time, was irrelevant. But for some reason, the brunette felt uneasy. He vaguely remembered some words, but he pushed the thought back before his brother could catch wind of them.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, pulling back and sitting once again. Sora had the urge to pull him back into the embrace.

"O… okay." He whispered, wiggling his toes, lost in thought. Roxas sat patiently, the x pendant he wore on a chain glinting around his neck. "I don't know how to start… though."

"How about you tell me what she told you, and how you felt. It might make the feelings leave you." Roxas smiled softly, patting his brothers' hand to reassure him.

"I guess you'd know, since you want to become a Psychiatrist and a Emergency Medical person that rides the ambulances." Sora smiled back. Roxas nodded.

"I can't really remember what she said; I know she wanted answers from me, and that she said something like 'If we both didn't like them, as in to go out with them, and since they're 'the most beautiful in all of Dusk City' – as she so kindly put it," He added sarcastically. "'Then it either means we hate them, or we are gay'. But I don't get that."

"Kairi has a sick and twisted mind." Roxas sighed.

"What does 'gay' mean, Roxas?" Roxas raised his eyebrows, looking at the brunette. He held back laughter; a little more and he could swear he could see a flower growing from Sora's head.

"It's a term that is used to describe the moment when a boy likes another boy, man liking a man, whatever you want to call it. The proper term is Homosexuals; I think you've heard _that_ expression, right?" Sora shook his head.

"I don't pay attention in that class; it's kind of weird."

"And yet, you'd learn so much." Roxas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Anyways, anything else?"

Sora filed that information for further thoughts on the matter later.

"Well, other than that, I was really scared; she started putting her hand up my shirt, which scared me. And since I'm pretty weak, I couldn't push her away. And she was trying to do _something_ with her lips, and all I knew was that it scared me." He brought his knees to his chest, hugging them to himself. "I'm glad you came to help, even if she got a bit of what she wanted." He shivered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner; I had Axel and Namine on my tail. And Axel seemed like he wanted to do _something_, too." Roxas made a face at the memory. "Anyways, come on. Let's eat pancakes and forget this ever happened."

"Pancakes! Yay!" Sora cheered, running down the stairs. "I want twenty!"

Roxas laughed, following his brother, trying to remove the small tinge of red from his face.

He didn't even know how it got there.

* * *

"Damn, how do you keep beating me with a fucking _Kirby?_" Roxas sighed, scratching his head. They were both in their pajama bottoms, not having bothered with getting dressed. Both had their chests bare, still.

"I got skills!" Sora laughed, starting a new game. Reluctantly Roxas picked up the controller again.

"Yeah, right. You just like playing this game much more than I do. I still can kick your ass in DDR." Roxas grinned. Cutting their fight short, the doorbell rang; Roxas looked at the clock, reading four thirty before he stood up, walking to the door. Sora fled into the kitchen to swipe some sweets while his brother wasn't looking.

He was surprised to see Axel there.

"Umm… can I help you?" Roxas asked hesitantly, not letting him in.

The redhead had a weird glint in his eyes, but Roxas shoved that observation from his mind.

"You weren't in school; and with the rumor about Sora and you attacking the twins yesterday-"

"What?" Roxas yelled. Sora, back in the kitchen, dropped the pot of cookies guiltily, scared, the ceramic pot landing on the counter.

"I didn't think it was true – not your style. Care to explain?"

"Fuck no!" He reached to close the door, but Axel grabbed his wrist, inviting himself in and closing the door. Roxas struggled to release his wrist from his captor, but the redhead was strong for his scrawny build.

"And after I decided to warn you two that half the students and teachers are screaming bloody murder at you two, this is the thanks I get?"

"Axel, what're you-"

Sora was walking out of the kitchen at the time, so he saw Axel pin the blonde against the wall and kiss him hungrily.

"Hey! Let him go!" Sora yelled. He saw his brother fight.

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!_ He heard Roxas yell in his mind. _Gross, tastes like beer and cigarettes. Fuck, Axel, get off!_ He brought his knee up and slammed it into Axel's you-know-what, making the redhead let him go.

Roxas spat onto the floor, opening the door, his azure eyes full of hate and disgust, and he pushed Axel out onto the sidewalk, while the pyro was clutching his manhood.

"Fuck you, Axel." Roxas hissed, closing the door. He kept his palm pressed against the wood, his other hand locking the door. Sora inched towards his brother; the blonde's arm was shaking, and his shoulders shook as well. A second later, the brunette saw tears dripping to the floor.

"Roxas…?" Sora asked, putting his hand over his brothers' shaking one, still pressed against the wood. The blonde flinched, before suddenly grabbing the brunettes shoulders and crying onto his brother, the top of his head pressed against his bare chest.

Sora was caught off-guard, but after a second he put his hands over Roxas', one hand stroking his hair.

"It's alright; I'm not going anywhere."

What Sora couldn't explain was the feeling of jealousy he got when Axel had done that.

* * *

They sat once again on the couch, playing Super Smash Brothers, Roxas loosing over and over, when their mother walked in, carrying a few bags.

"Boys, I have to go visit your father again; I'll be come back with him this time in about a week." She called, swooping into the room for a quick kiss on their forehead. Roxas, having had enough of Pikachu's sacrifices for his sake, had taken Yoshi instead; the event of earlier that afternoon was all but forgotten by the teens.

"Alright." Roxas nodded, not taking his eyes of the screen. "We're so playing DDR after this, Sora. My turn to kick your ass to Oblivion."

Smiling, their mother left, locking the door behind her as she left, unaware that the younger of the two had almost gotten raped, and the older of the twins had practically gotten molested.

"Fine, then. Plug it in; I've gotten better, you know!" Sora laughed, munching on a cookie he'd stolen from the jar. He had a small pile on the coffee table, of which Roxas helped him eat.

"You'll be sorry, and this time I'll make sure you wallow at my feet!" He laughed. "Youngest first." He gestured to the mat with a flourish, sitting down hard on the couch. Sora gulped; Roxas had chosen a song he had trouble keeping up with. Nervously, he started.

Roxas watched his brother with growing interest. He _had_ gotten better, but for some reason, he wasn't interested in that. He was looking at how the sheen of sweat on the brunettes chest made him shine a little in the diminishing light of the sun.

Sora sighed, glad the song was over, and sat down on the couch.

"Your turn." He gasped, drinking some water they had nearby. Grinning and putting all other thoughts out of his mind, he chose the hardest song and began.

Sora watched his brother, like the blonde had watched him. He couldn't ever beat him, of course, since he didn't have a smidgen of sense of rhythm in all of his molecular cells. He looked away, at the screen, after a while.

"Food?" Roxas asked, looking at the boy over his shoulder as he finished. "And… I win again!" He did the jackpot thing with his arm, grinning.

"Yes, sir. One meal, coming up!" They walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey… Roxas?" Sora asked uneasily, taking some French fries out of the freezer – it was always Roxas' favorite food.

"Hm?" He asked, twirling a pen in his fingers, thinking to himself.

"What… was it like?" He didn't have to be specific. Roxas knew very well what the brunette meant.

"I wouldn't know; it doesn't count, since it was against my will, right?" He smiled, winking at his brother and earning a blush for the gesture. "Why? You curious?" He laughed, getting up and putting the pen back beside the phone on the counter.

"Umm…" He blushed furiously, looking away. This only made the blonde laugh harder. "I-I… guess." He admitted grudgingly.

"Well, we could always test." The blonde teased. Sora looked at him, unsure of how he was feeling. The _beep_ of the oven signaling it was hot enough to cook the French fries went off, but neither took notice.

"Wha… but we're _brothers_!" Sora cried, finally snapping out of it and sliding the fries into the oven. He set the timer.

"Exactly." And before Sora could protest, Roxas swiped a quick, painless kiss from the younger of the two, earning a surprised yelp, making the brunette blush furiously and jump slightly at the contact. Roxas broke it as Sora's eyes were starting to flutter closed, winking.

"I'm stepping into the shower." He laughed. "But maybe," He brought his mouth to whisper the final words in the boy's ear. "Next time, it might be more pleasant."

Sora shivered as the blonde left, ruffling his hair as he passed by.

He fidgeted with his fingers, trying to stop the blush on his face. He settled for splashing cold water on his face, which helped greatly. His hands gripped the edge of the sink, his arms straining and shaking from the grip he had on the metal.

"Why… did I… _like_ that so much?" He whispered to himself, remembering the soft, gentle kiss coming from his brother. His face heated at the memory, making him splash his face again.

"Am I… in _love_ with him?" He asked himself. Only silence answered him, and his beating heartbeat.

* * *

Roxas: *licks his lips* Mm. Not so bad. A little sweet, but not bad.

Sora: Roxas! *Blushes* That wasn't fair!

RoxaS: All's fair in love and war.

Bubbles (The childish voice in my head): Awww, young love! Incest, but who cares! I wish I had a twin...

You're fine, Bubbles *Laugh&snort* Anyways, hope you all liked.


	5. Pansy

Phlyx: I am back! *Gigglesnort* As usual, it's a yaoi, and these warnings are getting annoying. Why can't you have Phlat say them?

Just do it.

Roxas: Why is it suddenly that things are _different_, huh, An-Chan? *Evil gleam in eye, picking up Oblivion and Oathkeeper*

B-Be nice, Roxas. Y-you don't wanna hurt me, r-right? I am, after all, y-your author.

Roxas: There are more, we can manage.

Sora: Roxas! Don't make me tackle you!

Roxas: Oh, the horror!

Sora: *Glomps Roxas* Wheee!

Bubbles: Awwww! *Cheers* Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him! Anyways, boyXboy, if you didn't know what Yaoi means. It's a nice word *giggle* it's a SoRoku, meaning SoraXRoxas. Enjoy!

* * *

By the following morning, Roxas' theft was forgotten, and they resumed normal life, going to school. Luckily for them it was a Wednesday, and the next two days were holidays, which meant a four-day weekend.

The twins walked down the sidewalk to their school, talking about nothing in particular; the blonde heard footsteps behind him, all to familiar to him, after having been stalked by the same pyro quite some time ago. He spun around when he knew the redhead was close, lashing out with his foot, connecting with the skinny teens' stomach. He heard a satisfying 'oof' from his victim; some students gasped, watching, and were shouting at the blonde when he slammed his foot onto the fallen redheads stomach. His face was contorted with anger; Sora watched with growing worry, fidgeting with his hands.

"What the fuck were you thinking yesterday, Axel?" Roxas hissed. When the redhead tried to get up, he pressed his foot harder on his stomach. "Answer me!"

"I was just opening your mind, nothing more." He sneered, still the cocky bastard he was. Roxas slammed his fist down towards his face, stopping an inch from his nose.

"Yeah, you scarred me for life, you asshole!" He yelled. "If I ever see you near me or my brother ever again, there will be hell to pay." He removed his foot from the teens' stomach, spitting on the floor beside him. "Go fuck with Namine or Kairi instead; I'm sure Kairi'd _love_ that." He snorted. "Come on, Sora." He turned around, leaving the scene behind.

* * *

The redhead had been right about one thing; many people screamed at them, and more than once had Roxas been shoved into a locker, to be demanded an explanation. All six times had the perpetrators been kneeling, clutching their pride – if you know what I mean.

No one dared to do that to Sora, though, since they knew they'd be worse off than the ten boys who had dared to slam Roxas into a locker.

For the moment, everything was calm. The boys sat in class, feeling daggers glared at them by about five students in the room. The smarter ones either didn't bother, or they knew that the version had been a lie. Luckily for them, the teacher they had was on their side.

"Hayner! Pence! Stop glaring at them this instant." She said a little loudly for the fifth time. "Read chapters five through nine in _silence_ – and no glaring!"

Roxas stared out the window, thinking to himself. While the other students were preoccupied, however, their teacher pulled them out of class to chat.

"I will say this from the start; I believe you two more than I believe miss Kairi and Namine. It seems like something they'd cook up." Their teacher, Susanna, stood in front of them, out of earshot of the classrooms. Roxas leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Please, can you tell me what truly happened?"

"We can take care of ourselves." The blonde snapped, though not so harshly. "They can think what they want."

"But… Roxas, if she knows the truth, and if she tells others, they might believe her." Sora countered. Roxas looked to his brother, his resolve wavering. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine." He said softly. "You can say it, if you want. It happened to you, after all." He gritted his teeth.

Susanna watched with growing interest at the twins' new behavior; no one had ever been able to waver the blonde, not even his brother. And, yet, here they were, and she had seen it all with her own eyes.

"But…" Sora looked down at his feet a moment, biting his lip.

"Think of it this way; you'll only have to tell one other person besides me, and you'll never have to speak of it again." Roxas smiled, giving his brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"O… okay." Sora smiled. He looked back to his teacher, and began the whole thing from the start, his voice shaking once in a while. Roxas kept his hand on his shoulder, to give him comfort, of which the brunette was glad for.

Susanna watched Sora after he was done, her hand creeping to cover her mouth. For some reason, she hugged the boy, trying to comfort him. The brunette actually cheered up a bit; he always did like attention, after all.

"Dear God… how… could someone only fifteen do such a thing to you?" She gasped, letting go of the boy from her death grip. "I can assure you, Roxas, that by the end of today, all this will be cleared out."

"Thanks." He smiled; a gesture he never gave unless it was to his brother or his mother, usually.

"The bell is about to ring for lunch; both of you, go ahead of everyone else, alright?" The boys nodded, walking down the hallway, smiling and laughing.

_Something changed between the two of them._ Susanna smiled at the thought, returning to her classroom. A few, of course, had been eavesdropping; both of which were Hayner and Pence, and their faces were pale, having heard it all.

As their English teacher had promised, most of everyone who had resented them were now apologizing up and down, telling them that they had no clue, blah, blah.

Roxas kicked the soccer ball to Sora, who then kicked it up and balanced it on his knee. He shot it up to his head, and hit it back to his brother. The grass in the soccer field was freshly mown, smelling clean and fresh. The sun beat down on them, making them sweat after not too long.

"Catch!" Roxas called, kicking it nice and high. Sora scrambled around, barely managing to catch it. The blonde laughed, sitting down on the grass to the side, behind the stands for the soccer game fans to sit in and watch. Sora sat down heavily beside him, drinking a big gulp of water, and passing the bottle to his brother, who drank as well.

"I so wish we didn't have to wear these cotton shirts while doing sports." Sora whined, slumping down a bit. Roxas laughed, nodding his agreement.

"Yeah; if we could, I'd ditch the thing." He sighed when the only cloud in the sky gave them shade, taking mercy on them. A few students passed by to bask in the temporary shade. He heard the subtle words, low and mocking.

"Dumbass blonde. Gay pansy." He heard the brown and red-haired girl mutter, making a pale blonde girl beside her laugh.

She never saw him coming.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, spinning Kairi around and pushing her onto the wall behind the bleachers, near his brother. She let out a yelp.

"Care to repeat that?" Roxas hissed. Namine was fighting him, punching his back, but she might as well have been punching a steel wall. She huffed, and settled for Sora instead.

"Not a chance." He muttered darkly, grabbing her too and pushing her into the wall beside her friend. He stood in front of the girls, his arms crossed.

"What, you're afraid to say it to my _face?_" He snarled. Sora stood behind his brother, not looking at the girl who almost raped him, afraid.

"Well, it would seem obvious, considering the fact he acts and looks so much the part, he _radiates_ gay-ness." Kairi sneered, not scared enough to stop her sarcastic nature.

"What did he ever do to you?" He yelled, about to hit her. But, having been summoned by a student to come see the ruckus, their coach, Cid, grabbed him by the elbows and dragged him off.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled running after him.

"I think it's time you go see a certain someone, punk." He snarled. The blonde saw the red and brown-haired girl and her light blonde haired friend laughing, pointing. "You don't need to tag along like some puppy, pansy."

Sora froze, staring at the back of the man. Roxas, having had enough, broke free with ease, punching the man square in the jaw, and ending it with a not-so-painless blow to the man's pride. He went white-faced, but Roxas grabbed Sora's hand, running towards the school.

"Come on, just run! We're going home a little early." He laughed, grinning at his explanation.

"'Kay!" Sora smiled his trademark smile.

* * *

Roxas only relaxed after he showered in a hot, steamy shower for about… meh, roughly about half an hour and almost punching through the wall five times. He ran the towel through his hair, dropping it into the laundry basket and pulling his shirt over his head. His necklace hung lazily around his neck; he stretched his neck a bit to relieve the tension.

He stepped out of the bathroom, steam following him, barefoot. He scratched idly at his arm, turning towards the staircase. He almost slammed into Sora.

"Crap, sorry!" He laughed. "Anyways, I'm all calmed down now, so no sweat! And look, I'll make the supper tonight, alright?"

Sora nodded, fidgeting with his fingers. Roxas knew that act. Sora only did that when something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "If it's about-"

"You promised, remember?" Sora asked in a whisper, cutting him off. Roxas looked at him, confused.

"Care to refresh my memory?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Sora sighed, scratching idly at his knuckles. Roxas stopped him from damaging his hands any further. He was also wondering at the small blush on the brunettes' face. "You alright?" He asked, bringing a hand to the brunette's cheek. His touch was cold to Sora, but it made him only blush deeper.

"Do I… really act like everyone thinks?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"You don't have to listen to them." He reassured his brother, smiling. "As long as you're happy with who you are, no one should care. And even then, don't let them bother you. You're perfect how you are, and even if some do think you act gay, don't believe them. It's your right to be who you are, and to never let anyone get in the way. They don't decide who you are; it's your choice to make whether they're right or wrong."

"O…okay." He smiled. "I'll never be able to thank you properly, Roxas." He smiled wider.

"Let me know when you make up your choice, alright?"

"Done!" He kept on smiling, giggling.

"That was fast." He blinked. "Can I know?"

"Mm…" He seemed to give it some thought, pursing his lips. His eyes had an odd shine; Roxas wanted to just pin him up against the wall and kiss him, much to his dismay.

_Why am I thinking like this?_ He thought to himself, a little shocked. He tried to remove the mental image from his mind.

"I won't tell you!" He laughed finally. "You'll have to guess it before I tell you!" He skipped off down the stairs.

"Sora! Now you're being the tease!" He whined, running after him.

* * *

Roxas: *Whine* Tell me, Sora, or I _will_ push you up against a wall, and I will rape you.

Sora: *Blanches* R-Roxas, do-don't you dare! *Scream*

Phlyx: *Hides the scene with a curtain* I will protect your eyes, but sadly, An-Chan might watch XD *To the two behind the curtain* Keep it quiet! You're giving em a headache!

*Rolling on the floor laughing* P-Please read with h-happiness, and r-review if you w-want. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! *Clutches her sides* Time for some videotaping of _Behind the curtain_! (That is so the title of the next chapter! But not a lemon scene... maybe)


	6. Why, then, does it feel so right?

Roxas: Skip the damn intro! Skip, skip, skip, SKIP, SKIP!

Sora: Aww, glad you're exited! *Glomps Roxas*

Phlyx: You know, I'm wondering why you let _me_ do the warnings.

For fun. I'm the author. I hold power in this fanfiction!

Needle: She's just a Sadist. It wasn't me this time, I swear!

Phlyx: A-Anyways, Yaoi, boyxboy, SoRoku (SoraXRoxas - hah! figure out which one's the Seme!) Review if you want; she'll write the fanfic without them, but it always makes her smile, and gets her motivated. You should've seen her face today when she got back! Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn him! If it wasn't for that damn pansy-!" He snarled, reeling back to hit the wall again.

"Stop it, Axel!" Namine yelled. "Kairi called us here to discuss it – we'll formulate a plan, and see it through to the bitter end, got it?"

"Fine." He sighed. "Just as long as you get Sora away from Roxas."

"Oh, by the time we're done with him, he'll be _far_ away from Roxas." Kairi laughed a little maniacally. "He's turning Roxas gay, much to our displeasure."

"They mustn't find out the truth about their past. It's crucial."

"Details, details." Axel shoved those aside. "Let's hear it."

"Okay." Kairi lowered her voice dramatically. "First, we'll…"

* * *

"Wha…?" Roxas opened his azure eyes lazily, blinking out the sleep in them. There was a small whimpering sound, which didn't seem right. It was broken, as if in sobs, but it stopped – or muffled – its sound when Roxas spoke.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could vaguely make out a small shape on his brother's bed, sitting up, hidden by the shadows caused by the moon. He brought his feet to the edge of his bed.

"Sora…?" He asked in a whisper – the figure flinched.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Sora asked in return, but his voice was filled with pain.

"Are you okay?" Roxas got up, making his way to his brother.

"I-I don't know." He admitted reluctantly. "I w-woke up a few minutes ago… maybe I scratched myself while sleeping, but… look." The blonde sat down beside him, taking his right arm. He flipped his palm over so he could see.

There, the deepest, longest cut Roxas had ever seen was on his brother's palm, spilling blood gently. He let out a yelp.

"And you didn't wake me up?" He whisper-shouted. He took hold of Sora's left elbow, pulling him off.

"Wait, Roxas!" He protested, but shut up when he shot him a look. He towed him into the bathroom, taking out some medical supplies.

"There's no excuse." He muttered, wiping the wound clean. "You don't have to suffer by yourself." He said, barely above a whisper.

"I… I know." Sora watched him work, passing his gentle fingers along his hand, cleaning it expertly. Sora's face flushed, but he didn't know why. Roxas' fingers were warm and soft; he didn't want Roxas to let go, since it soothed him, but that was a wish that couldn't be granted.

He wrapped Sora's hand in gauze, securing it tightly before putting away the supplies. He turned to his brother, but he kept his fingers gently on the bandage, flattening it with his right fingers.

"I don't know what you did, and you don't have to tell me, alright?" He smiled sadly. "But don't hold your pain to yourself. I'm your brother; you can tell me anything."

_You're wrong, Roxas._ Sora thought to himself, keeping the thought from entering Roxas' mind. Twin telepathy could be an ass, in situations like that, anyways. _You're…_

"…more than that." Sora didn't realize he had finished his thought aloud. The blonde looked up, surprised.

"What is?" Sora's face flushed dark red, and he looked away from his brother. Roxas tried to catch his gaze, to no avail. He sighed, giving up and sitting on the bathroom counter, waiting.

They stayed silent for a while, Roxas staring at him, Sora keeping his gaze busy.

Again, he waited.

Finally, not being able to take any more, Sora looked back to his brother.

"You know what I meant." He said after another moment.

"I don't actually. And even if I did – which I'm not saying I do – I would rather hear it coming from you." He leaned his cheek on his hand, watching his younger twin. "It's your call."

"It's not fair. You didn't even try to guess!" He sighed in defeat, and realized his mistake.

"To guess…? Is this… about what they said?" Roxas asked, swinging his feet underneath him.

"No. Of course not." He answered too quickly. The blonde smiled.

"Well, then. There should be no problem in telling me, eh?" He smiled. Of course, he didn't believe his brother one bit about that. He saw it in his eyes.

"I-I guess… not." He scratched his head idly. "But you have to close your eyes while I tell you! I-I want to pretend I'm alone."

"Very well." He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his chin in both his hands this time. For once, the blonde knew naught of what was going through his twins' head, but he was interested in the surprise.

Unfortunately, it didn't come in the way he expected.

His azure eyes shot wide open as he felt a contact to his lips, light, soft, maybe a little shy, or afraid. He lost his balance, toppling over the edge of the counter and onto the floor within seconds. He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, falling to his knees beside his brother. "A-are you alright?"

The blonde started laughing; the brunette raised an eyebrow, sure he had just lost fifteen brain cells upon his fall off the counter, courtesy of said brunette.

"You idiot." He laughed, putting his hand behind Sora's neck. "You could've warned me." He pulled him back in, stopping an inch away. "And, like I promised," He whispered, causing the brunette to shiver. "I remember I did say the next would be more… entertaining."

"You di-" Roxas cut him off with a smile, bringing them back into contact.

Sora couldn't help it; it was soft, sweet, and gentle.

His mind was countering what he felt. _This is wrong,_ It repeated over and over. But even it was beginning to doubt it.

Why, then, does it feel so right?

Unconsciously, Sora put his hands behind his brothers' head, deepening their kiss.

_Mom would kill us – no, wait. Knowing her, she'd be thrilled._ Sora shook his head mentally.

Without knowing, he was doing what Kairi had been doing to him; he ran the tip of his tongue on Roxas' lower lip, making the blonde jolt slightly in surprise. But he allowed him entrance, and the two battled it out in a heated kiss. Sora gripped tiny fistfuls of Roxas' hair, practically leaning over the blonde now.

The brunette pulled back a little hesitantly, for air more than anything else. He stared at his brother, gasping for air, licking his lips. He could still taste him.

"There. I think I held up to my word." Roxas smiled, leaning his head on the floor, lying there. "At least, I think I did."

Sora blushed furiously; more so than he was already doing. He looked away from his brother, confused but not sorry.

"Come on; let's get you back in bed, or you'll be tired later on." Roxas got up with ease, holding out a hand to help his brother up. Not hesitating, Sora took it, for some reason finding comfort in the contact. He let the blonde tow him along; pretty soon he was rolling back into his bed.

"What if… it happens again?" Sora asked in a whisper. He heard the blonde sit down at the edge of his bed, his fingers tracing delicate patterns on his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed, leaning into the touch.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled gently, looking at the brunette softly. He kissed his cheekbone gently, lingering a moment. "So you can sleep. I'll be right here in the morning."

* * *

Around three in the morning, two pairs of eyes watched through the bedroom window of the twins like some perverts would. One was vibrant green, and the other was a pale blue. Axel and Namine.

Roxas had fallen asleep where he sat, curled up into a ball on the mattress, facing the window. Automatically, as if Sora could sense his presence, he had turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him as if he was afraid he would disappear.

"It makes me sick." Namine made a face. "We can't sneak in tonight, apparently. All the alarms are on, and everything is locked. We can't start the plan without alerting _someone_ of our presence here.

* * *

"I am so not a good cook." Roxas made a face, frowning at the burnt pieces of toast that had popped out of the toaster. "Let him sleep, let him sleep." He repeated to himself. "Just try again."

"Smells like toast!" He heard the child-like voice say. He turned around; Sora came up behind him and stole one of the sad burnt excuses for processed wheat.

"Wait, they're not-"

"They're great!" He smiled, taking a second bite. "Because brother made them."

If the blonde wasn't a little embarrassed before, he was flustered now.

"You're in a good mood." Roxas noted, his eyebrows up high. Sora stole him a quick kiss, only to make the blonde blush more.

"You kept your promise that it wouldn't happen, and, look!" He undid the bandage. "All gone! You always keep your promises." He smiled.

"I didn't-"

Just then, the door opened, with two laughing voices following the sound. They both turned, knowing the sound of them.

"Mom!" They both exclaimed, previous predicaments forgotten. "Dad!"

They ran out of the kitchen, both fifteen year old boys jumping into their dad's arms, smiling, beaming. The man who resembled them with their eyes laughed, setting them both down onto their feet.

"Wow, you've both grown quite a lot. Roxas, you're as short as ever." He laughed, his hand on the blonde's head.

"He loves to piss me off." He muttered a bit sarcastically.

"I think they missed you." Their mother laughed, smiling. She closed the door. "Have you two been good?"

"Sure have!" Sora smiled, which was half the truth – he didn't _count_ when they… kissed as something bad. Maybe they'd have different thoughts, but he pushed the thought away; his mom always managed to know what was on his mind.

"Been taking care of your _smaller_ brother?" Their father asked, referring to Roxas, who was about half an inch shorter than his younger twin. The blonde swiped at the hand still on his head with his nails.

"Were you two making breakfast?" The family of four walked into the kitchen, sniffing the smell of toast.

"Umm… I was making myself toast, but then again, Sora's the cook around here." He sighed, scratching behind his head.

"Still can't cook?" The man took out a box of cereal. "What will you do when you move out?"

"Easy." He sat down at the stool at the counter. "I'll get Sora to make me something, or I can always order takeout."

"You'll grow fat." Sora smirked, enjoying the moment.

"I will not." He threw back. Sora began to poke his sides, where he was a tad bit ticklish.

"You'll be fatter than a snowman! Fatter than Kirby!" He teased. Roxas laughed, trying his best to swat his hands away – which is hard when you're doubled over laughing.

"Th-that's a low blow! Nothing beats K-Kirby!" He laughed. Their parents watched them as they fooled around, Roxas running off to try and stop the torture.

"They've gotten closer." Their mother commented, drinking some coffee. Their father nodded.

How clueless they were to how _much_ closer they'd gotten.

* * *

"Stop tickling me, damnit!" Roxas begged, tears streaming down his face. His sides hurt from laughing so much, and even if he was in the smallest ball he could manage hidden by a blanket on his bed, and it wasn't enough. Sora had managed to pry it off, and was now intent on making him laugh to death.

"S-Sora! Stop it!" He laughed, swatting at his hands uselessly.

"Admit it!" Sora protested. He had an evil glint in his eyes, his face smiling a little evilly.

"F-fine! I admit it!" He cried out. Within a second Sora stopped tickling him, sitting back on his hands, watching his brother compose himself.

"D-damn, Sora." Roxas rubbed his side. "That was cruel."

"Oh, you had it coming." He countered, grinning.

"Oh, really?" He challenged, getting up and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He stole the brunette a kiss, grinning. Sora was getting used to it by now.

"I'm taking back what you stole." He winked. Just as quickly, Sora stole it back.

"So did I." He grinned. They proceeded into a war of theft, battling it out to see who'd win (A.N: Personally, I don't think they cared.)

They pulled back from their kiss, gasping.

"Damn. Why'd I loose?" Roxas whined.

(A.N: Because Sora is the Seme!. Now, shush XD)

"You can always try again." Sora smirked; both boys were basically comfortable with the undenied attraction they felt.

"Somehow, I know I'll loose."

"At least you know it!" He laughed, and brought him in for another one.

* * *

Roxas: D-damn, why make me the Uke!

Phlyx: Because you're cute like that! Plus you're a bit Emo, so-

Roxas: I am NOT Emo!

Phlyx: Waaaa! Bubbles! *Runs off* Roxas scared me!~

Bubbles: Be nice!

Sora: Yeah, Roxas! You don't wanna loose again, do you?

Roxas: Hell no. But I might rethink it, since it's you...

Sora: Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter!

Roxas: I can. Phlat says she's got some trouble brewing in her mind - damn, I said too mu-u-u-HOLY FUCK! Needle, put the six inch long needle DOWN! (A.N: I had two needles like that in my arms for an MRI Or something like that - VERY painful. Still hurts, even after almost a year, especially when I think about it. Long ass needles *Shivers*)

Needle: Learn to keep your mouth shut, kid.

*CENSORED*


	7. Seperation

Phlyx: Roxas and Sora are busy, right now, so no beggining comment =( Anyways, the song in this chapter is Never say Never by The Fray =3 An-Chan heard the song and got the idea for this chapter, but sadly it took her a while to make it just right, so there's only one update today. Thanks for the reviews so far! Yaoi, boyxboy, SoRoku (SoraXRoxas) blah, blah. Enjoy!

****

Pssst: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (Though I wish I did) but still. Enjoy!

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk that following Monday, the weekend having been quite uneventful. Their father left again the night prior, on another business trip. They smiled and talked, reaching the premises of the school.

Their principal, Mr. Snigger, stopped Roxas when he spotted him.

"Have I done anything wrong?" The blonde asked, blinking. Sora stopped, curious.

"Last I checked, Mr. Herewith, you had gotten expelled for using violence on the school faculty." He said sternly. Sora gasped.

"But – he was – Roxas only-"

"Oh, really?" The blonde asked, a little surprised. It was only a kick to the crotch, for heaven's sake.

Having overheard this, Axel, Namine and Kairi stopped walking, mouths hanging open.

"Yes. I suggest you leave the premises, before I call law enforcement."

"Okay then. Come on, Sora."

"'Kay!" He smiled, following his brother.

"Sora is to stay here! He hasn't been expelled, Roxas." He said stiffly, putting a hand on the brunettes shoulder, applying pressure. Sora cried out.

"Let go!" He cried. "I wanna follow Roxas!" The blonde grabbed the man by the wrist and broke the bones with ease with his bare hands. The man cried out; Roxas grabbed Sora's hand, and started to run.

"Serves you right!" Sora nyeh'd, sticking out his tongue. "I hope it hurt!"

"Fine! Enjoy the Social Worker!" He snarled back.

* * *

Roxas sighed, his back pressed to the bedroom door, exhausted.

"I… is mom still fighting with the woman?" Sora asked, curled up into a ball sitting on his bed. Roxas nodded grimly, sitting at the foot of Sora's bed.

"It's looking bad." He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"No it's not!" He protested, edging towards his brother. "You were protecting me… I should apologize. If I wasn't so weak, we'd be alright."

"We're a sad pair, aren't we?" Roxas smiled gloomily. Sora frowned.

"Cheer up! It could be worse!" Sora countered. "We could be hurt, but we're not. We could be apart, but we're not. We could be strangers, but we're not. We're brothers; we look out for each other!"

**Some things we don't talk about**  
**Better do without**  
**Just hold a smile**  
**We're falling in and out of love**  
**The same damn problem.**

"You get my point." He huffed. "If the people decide to separate us, though, what will we do?" He asked in a whisper.

**Together all the while**  
**You can never say never**  
**Why we don't know when**  
**Time and time again**  
**Younger now then we were before**

"Don't worry." Roxas pulled his brother to him, hugging him. He buried his face in the brown hair. "We'll find a way." He ended in a whisper as well.

Time ticked slowly for the two, lost in their own thoughts. It was Sora who broke the silence.

"Can we play a game?" He asked in his childish voice. "Like cards? You have a deck in here, last I recall. We'll have more fun that way."

"Sure." He smiled.

**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go**

They started playing Go Fish, Sora's favorite card game. Having Twin-telepathy never helped, but it was always entertaining for them. The race to see who'd worm their way through their thoughts first and win was something they both enjoyed.

They were halfway through the game when their mother opened the door, eyes brimmed red.

"Come on down." She ordered softly. Worried, the two boys complied, following her.

**Picture, you're the queen of everything**  
**As far as the eye can see**  
**Under your command**  
**I will be your guardian**  
**When all is crumbling**  
**Steady your hand**

They hesitated once near the bottom of the staircase, more people than they remembered being in the living room to start with. An official-looking woman was there, and two women and two men they did not recognize.

**You can never say never**  
**Why we don't know when**  
**Time and time again**  
**Younger now then we were before**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go**

"Please, sit down." The official said, gesturing to the empty double seater remaining. They hesitated, and sat down.

The countdown began.

_Five…_

"I will say this as easily as I can, alright?" The official said, her voice too sugar-coated for their liking. It was like she was talking to a three year old.

_Four…_

"We feel… that if we send you both to separate foster homes, your behavior will change. We are willing to give it a try. These two kind young couples have agreed to take you in."

_Three…_

Silence, resounding. Painful in their teenage ears.

_Two…_

Their heartbeats accelerated; Sora's eyes filled with tears.

_One…_

**We're falling apart**  
**And coming together again and again**  
**We're coming apart**  
**But we pull it together**  
**Pull it together, together again**

"No… we won't do it!" Roxas yelled, his eyes filling with tears. Sora cried out, sobbing heart-killing sobs that pulled at his brother's heard. "Jut because it may benefit _you_, it doesn't mean we have to do it! We don't want to be split apart!" The tears streamed hot down Roxas' cheeks. He was standing up, his lower lip shaking, his arms shaking. His heart hammered in his chest. "We're twins; we have a bond! You can't just go and separate us and expect us to be _okay_ with it! My brother was _almost raped_ because of some idiotic mistake, and all you people care about is our _behavior?_ You adults… you're all so selfish!"

He turned to his brother; Sora didn't need twin-telepathy to know what he was going to do. He took Sora's hand, and the two ran, right out of the house, not caring where they went. They heard the shouting of the adults, but they ignored them, running blindly into the woods to the east of their home.

"Adults are so selfish." Sora cried. Roxas stopped running; they were a good ways into the forest.

He pulled Sora into an embrace, allowing him to cry it out.

"We'll ha-ve to go b-back s-s-someday." Sora whispered. Roxas snorted, but he silently nodded. The two boys hugged each other tighter.

"But I won't let them take you away." The blonde whispered. "You're my brother – no… you're more than that. I won't let them take you away."

"R-Roxas?" Sora whispered, sniffing more than bawling now.

"What's wrong?" He asked in the same hushed tone, smoothing the brunettes hair with his hand.

Sora bit his lip.

"I… I love you."

**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go,**  
**Don't let me go…**

* * *

"What?" Axel yelled, standing up faster than thought possible. "Roxas and Sora have gone _missing?_"

"Correction." Namine said stiffly. "They _ran away_."

"I don't like Roxas… but I never wanted this to happen." Kairi whispered guiltily. "And imagining the pain we could've put them through… I feel so… _vile._"

"I agree." Namine lowered her gaze. "Kairi… should we still be… forcing them to be something they're not?"

"Blondie has a point." Axel muttered. "If we really were… they're friends, and if we really did care about them… we'd let them be happy."

"I know." She brought her knees to her chin, resting it on them. "I… I don't want to hurt them anymore. Knowing that they'll be sent to separate foster homes… I fell so guilty. If we hadn't…" She shook her head, disgusted with herself. "Roxas was right. I am nothing but a bitch, now that I think about it. They're twins… but they're special."

"We can't let them separate them." Namine whispered. "Why don't we… come clean? Try and make them see sense. They might stop trying to separate them, and we can go… and find them."

"Yeah… I think you're right. We'll accept them for what they are, even if they are… gay, and even if it is incest. I just… want this to stop. It's tiresome."

"Come on. No better time to come clean than now, before we loose steam." Axel motioned, and they walked to the door silently, all thinking to themselves.

* * *

**Because we're linked by that strand**

**That is humanity, sleeping softly**

**Eyes closed, feelings for all to see**

**Can't hide anything from you**

"Wait… what did you say?" Roxas blinked, looking at his brother. The brunette avoided eye contact. "Say it again."

"I… I love you." Sora whispered again, keeping his eyes away from Roxas.

"Again."

"I love you…" He looked at his brother. "How many more times must I say it?"

"Only once more."

"I-" Roxas brought his lips to the brunette's, hugging him.

**But I'm feeling stronger as I watch you**

**Every second I can think 'this is right'**

**Even when the world screams 'this is wrong'**

**Because you're my life saver, I don't care**

**What they yell, because 'this is right'**

**And they got nothing on me**

**And they got nothing on you**

**We can fit so well**

**Meant to be**

**If only**

**They'd let me prove it to you**

**That you're worth dying for**

**Out of asphyxiation**

**So you can whisper to me in the night**

**'I love you Roxas'**

* * *

Roxas: Aww, you're so sweet, Sora!

Sora: *Blushes* You didn't say it back...

Roxas: That's because when you say something like I Love you, you say it for the feeling, not to hear it being said to you.

Bubbles: Too true. An-Chan came up with the poem while writing the chapter. Ain't it lovely? See you soon!


	8. Fireflies

Phlyx: We're back! An-Chan is almost over it, she's only cursing her arms because they're killing her. But-

I'm sucking it up =3 I've had so many nice reviews since I started this Fanfiction for SoRoku that I want to keep you people interested. And it's kind of hard, since the storyline is drawing to a close, and I tend to rush them when they get to the end. So the awesomeness might stop.

Phlyx: Anyways, enjoy! Yaoi, (boyxboy) SoRoku (SoraxRoxas)

* * *

Night came rapidly. The two sat at the base of a tree, huddling together to keep the worst of the night chill from their bodies. The moon cast a silent glow into the forest. Silent creatures went about, animals and bugs alike calling softly to their own.

Sora cupped a small firefly in his hands, watching it glow softly. A few others were around them, as if to comfort them.

"I think it likes you." Roxas smiled. Sora giggled to himself, letting the captured firefly join its friends around them.

"They're pretty." He extended his finger, and another flashing bug landed on it, glowing gently. He giggled again. "I like them too."

"I wonder why we didn't have any back home?" The blonde mused to himself, watching the bugs. "I would've sat outside with them if we did… they have a way of calming a person down."

"Yeah." Sora leaned the side of his head onto his brother's shoulder. A firefly landed on the tip of his nose.

"I don't know what we can do now, though." Roxas sighed, leaning his head back on his brother's hair. "I know that if we go back, we're going to be separated for good."

"Should we just… run away?"

The snap of a twig interrupted their thoughts. Their heads snapped up and they looked into the beam of a flashlight, that was pointed on them.

"Thank god I found you!" A gentle voice sighed its relief. She tipped the beam of the flashlight down to the ground, the pale blond-haired girl crouching near them.

"Namine?" Both boys looked at the girl in shock.

"Keep it down!" She hissed. "I had to go around the search party for you two… your mom was in it, with a few other people. I can't explain, because they'll find us here soon. Just follow me, please." She pleaded.

The boys looked to each other.

"Okay." Roxas nodded, getting to his feet. He pulled his brother up as well. "Lead the way."

* * *

She snuck them into an apartment building through the back door, climbing the staircase discreetly. She didn't stop until she got to the top floor and down a hallway to the final door.

"Come in." She whispered. She opened the door and let them in, bolting the door and locking it. With her nagging, they hesitantly sat down at the two chairs closest to the door in front of the mahogany dining table. The blondette gave them each a glass of water, and walked on down the hallway of the tiny apartment.

About three minutes later the rest of the trio the twins had come to despise came out, walking and sitting in the remaining chairs.

Awkward silence set in. Sora fidgeted with his fingers; Roxas merely stared out into space.

Kairi cleared her throat, getting the attention of the twins. They looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know it can't make up for what I did… but I'm sorry anyways. Noticing how you two are… close, it's hard for me to remember why I wanted you to negate that." She hung her head. "We're all truly sorry… and to make it up to you, we want to help you."

Roxas crossed his arms, his eyes closed as he sighed.

"I saw the Social Worker leaving with your mom and the two couples as I passed to find you." Namine said softly. Axel got up to get some food from the cupboard. "There's no doubt they'll search the whole town, and check with everyone you know. I even overheard them saying they'd call the police to find you two."

"Mom doesn't want us to go." Sora whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees. "I saw it in her eyes… but the woman is making her give us up."

"I'm guessing Mr. Snigger has been planning this for a while." Roxas opened his eyes, frowning. "He never did like us in the first place – he always hates twins. And it probably didn't help adding to the fact that – as everyone puts it – sorry for how I'll put it, Sora."

"It's alright. It's not so bad coming from you." The brunette smiled.

"Since he's Homophobic, and Sora acts 'gay' as everyone so likes to point out, it probably only made things worse." Roxas sighed deeply. "The problem is how will we avoid this predicament."

"How about, for now, you two go get some sleep?" Axel suggested, sitting back down. He bit down on a toast. "There's an abandoned apartment next to this one; it's pretty clean and all, so it shouldn't be so bad. We'll think of something, and we'll contact you if anything is up."

"Alright." They both got up, Roxas leading the way. They closed the door quietly behind them.

"Do you think… they meant it?" Sora asked while following his brother. Axel had been right about one thing, though. The place was pretty clean.

"Right now, they're our only hope." He sighed. Already worn out, the two didn't fight about who slept in the bed. They both just slipped into it, and within moments, they were asleep.

* * *

"_Have you had any contact with the Herewith twins within the last twenty-four hours?"_ He heard a firm voice ask from the other side of the wall. Roxas cursed under his breath.

"Okay, so you're not lying." He stated towards Namine, who stood, fidgeting.

"Of course not!" She hissed quickly. "We promised we'd help you; so, pay close attention and you might make it out alright."

She threw them each a dark green school bag filled up with various items.

"We also have another plan, since we know they'll search this entire building." She whispered hurriedly, opening the one Sora was holding and stuffing a flashlight into it, before closing it again. "There's a fire escape underneath the window. There is a cop on patrol on foot, but you should be able to make it out alright. Forget your last names. Just use Evergreen, if anyone asks what it is. Forget everyone here. There's a cell phone in Roxas' pack; contact us if you like, but wait a week or two, since they'll be monitoring us for a while.

"The basic idea is for you two to just run away – elope, whatever. It doesn't matter where you're going, so long as you get far away from here." She pressed a wallet into Roxas' hand, who was still looking at her in disbelief.

"But-"

"Look, do you two _want_ to be together, or not?" She hissed. The voices stopped at the other side of the wall.

"You know the answer to that." Sora whispered. She nodded stiffly, ushering them to the window.

"Thanks…" They both whispered, climbing out the window and disappearing in the night.

Just in time, too, since the officer forced the door open of the room they were just in.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Sora muttered, walking beside his brother. They weaved through the forest, avoiding the trees.

"I just hope we're doing the right thing." Roxas sighed. "I mean, think about it… mom and dad, for one, are probably trying to save our asses."

"Should we… just go back?"

"Do you have the resolve to see this through?" Roxas asked his brother, looking at him.

"If I'm not alone." Sora admitted, giving him a smile. Roxas laughed, and they exited the forest onto a pretty barren road.

"No worries there, Sora." They walked on through the night.

* * *

"What the hell?" The woman yelled. "How could you loose track of two _kids_, for Christ's sake?"

"I'm sorry!" The Social Worker cried. "They ran away before we could get them!"

"We need the brunette's innocence for our sacrifice!" The woman threw her hand back and slapped the Social Worker in the face. "And we need the blonde's anger for the ritual! Only _they_ control the key, only _they_ can command it, and only _they_ have the power to stop us!"

"I'm… sorry I failed you." The Social Worker whispered.

"I do not hand second chances, as you already know, since I demonstrated it to you. Well, now you can return to join your son, Aerith."

"No… wait!" She yelled as the shadowy creatures with long and floppy ears came towards her, their yellow eyes shining menacingly. "Please!"

Her scream was deadened by the sounds of the ten Heartless.

* * *

"Finally, some sleep!" Roxas sighed, landing hard on his ass on the floor. He didn't care if it was cold, or if they were in the middle of nowhere. He was exhausted.

"We walked a lot, didn't we?" Sora asked, sitting beside his brother, though not as hard.

"A good five miles, I'd say." The blonde estimated. He rummaged through the pack, the sounds of the animals hunting outside the abandoned shack in the middle of the woods reached their ears. Frowning, Sora closed the door with his foot, to drown them out. "Found them." He pulled out two blankets; Namine was thorough with her packing, as quickly as it was done.

"Thanks." Sora wrapped himself in the one that the blonde gave him. He curled up into a ball on the wooden floor, closing his eyes. His brother followed suit.

"How long do you think until we can stop running?" Roxas asked, looking at the wooden wall in front of him.

"Not for a while, I guess. We need to get far away, to begin with." Sora opened his eyes, looking to the small bag filed with seeds in the corner. "And then we need to find a place to stay."

They fell silent, listening to their thoughts. Roxas was almost asleep when Sora spoke again.

"What's the first thing you'll do, when we get there?" The brunette asked softly. Their backs were pressed together to help keep each other warm.

"I'm guessing I'd get a job." The blonde smiled. "Maybe selling ice cream?"

Sora laughed.

"How about you?" Roxas asked, closing his eyes.

"Eat." He said, as if it should be obvious. Roxas laughed.

"Sleep tight." The blonde muttered, sighing. "If anything's wrong, just wake me up."

"Same to you."

* * *

The next chapter will have skipped about a month, I suppose. So no confusion, 'aight?

Roxas: I actually like her plan for the next chapter.

Sora: Me too! *Giggle*

Bubbles: See you all soon!


	9. Twilight Town

Phlyx: *Blushing* OMG I wonder why she cut off that no - crap, forgive me. Yaoi (Heavy on that in this chapter, haha!) SoRoku, and a small, slightly Lemon scene. Please, if you don't like stuff like this, just skip it! I personally don't know why An-Chan wrote the scene, but it's pretty awesome.

Roxas: Damnit.

Sora: YAY! Twilight Town is so cool! So much Sea Salt Ice Cream! *Squeals*

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Twilight Town's people were running about, the children and teenagers running towards the ice cream shop during the hot summer day. It was officially the first day of summer vacation, which didn't make his job any easier.

"Ran out _again_?" Roxas muttered in disbelief. "Jeez, you'd think it wasn't ice cream in the way they are inhaling it.

"Sora!" He called out towards the back, where they kept the stock of ice cream. "Can you give me another one?"

"Already?" The brunette asked, laughing. He lugged in a box labeled _SEA SALT ICE CREAM_ in big, bold letters. "It's the third one today."

"What do you expect?" He sighed, helping the brunette fill up the freezer. Both of them had changed a lot in the past month, you could say. Their eyes held maturity, as if they'd seen too much in their young lives. They looked a tad bit older, though not much, and Sora was still beating Roxas' height by about half an inch.

"Well, at least it's the end of the day. And to top it off, it's a Friday." Sora smiled, brining the empty box out to the back. Roxas proceeded to close up the air-conditioned shop.

"That's true." He picked up the week's pay for he and his brother, and they stepped out into the heat, locking the door. As he walked, he counted the bills.

"Do you think we could call them tonight, Roxas?" Sora asked, leading the way back up into their apartment. The blonde put the money on the counter, walking off towards the bathroom to shower.

"It's been a month… I'm sure we could, since the cops might've gotten tired of monitoring them. Plus, we're at a legal age, anyways. They can't stop us." He shrugged off his button-up white shirt, throwing it into the clothes basket before he closed the door to the bathroom. Moments later, Sora heard the rush of the water.

He took the cell phone and flipped it so that he could send a quick text message to Axel's cell phone.

It didn't take three seconds for the reply.

_No cops. Cn ca__ll. Hru 2?_

Sora smiled, leaning back against the counter. He really did miss their friends, even if they had been on bad terms at some point – it was all forgotten by then.

_Gd. We mnge. H r K&N&u?_

The phone vibrated in his hands.

_K&N: Sora! We miss u n Rxas!_

_A: Tht answr ur questn? _

He laughed; Roxas looked at him oddly as he came into the room, wearing only some pants and towel-drying his hair.

"What's so funny?" He asked, and looked at the text. He gave a sad smile. "Nice to know they're still obsessive. Let them know."

With a grin Sora wrote it and sent it.

The phone vibrated almost violently, as if they we're a little mad, but happy, at his comment.

_We r NT obsessive! Btw, take care of urslves. Cn't w8 2 c u both. Whre u ?_

"Do I tell them where we are?" He asked Roxas, who poked his head out of the fridge, a slice of pizza dangling from his mouth.

"Just tell them we'll go see them once we can. It'd be better if we don't tell them yet; it's only been one month, after all. But thank them for their help back then, please." And he went back into the fridge.

_Cn't say. Rxas says thnx 4 help bk thn. Take care of urslves 2. Will tlk soon, mmk?_

'_Aight._

Sora smiled and turned off the cell phone, putting it on its charger. He looked through the cupboard.

"You know, if you were hungry, you should have just said so." He scoffed.

"Pizza was calling me." He shrugged, taking a bite from the cold slice. "Want some?"

"No, I'll make soup. Tell me if you want some."

Roxas coughed, trying to clear his mind from the thought that penetrated his skull. He kept it hidden from his brother, at least.

"No, thanks. I'll stick with my slice of pizza."

"Suit yourself." Roxas yawned.

* * *

"I'm glad to hear they made it." Namine sighed, sitting down hard on the couch.

"Did you tell them that their mom and dad…?" Kairi didn't finish the sentence, making some broth on the stove. She added some spices into the mixture.

"No… I couldn't manage it. They'll contact us again soon, I guess." Axel sighed, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Plus if we tell them they're both pushing up daisies, they'll want to come back. And that's not a good idea when they're being searched for up and down throughout the town."

"I just hope they'll be happy where they are." Namine smiled, picking up her book. "And that we can go visit them again someday, like if everything we did never happened."

"I wonder…" Axel grinned, being the perverted jerk he is. "Do you think they-"

"Axel!" Kairi hissed. "Behave! And anyways, don't you have to go visit Demyx in the hospital today?"

"Oh, right!" He got up and stretched, walking to the door. "But seriously, do you think they went and did-"

"Get out!" The two girls yelled, a spoon and a book being thrown at him. He left and closed the door just before he could get hit.

"What a pervert." Kairi sighed. Silence settled in.

"But it does make you wonder if they did… doesn't it?" Namine blinked, wondering.

"I don't want to think about it!" They both yelled, retrieving their thrown weapons and returning to their tasks. "I'd rather not."

* * *

Roxas yawned, stretching his arms over his head. The arms around his waist tightened at his movement.

"Still sleeping?" He asked himself quietly. The brunette practically had his head buried between the blonde's shoulder blades.

Slowly, without jostling the sleeping angel beside him, he managed to slip out of the bed. He cracked his fingers, kissing Sora's forehead gently before walking out into the spacious living room.

He scratched at his bare stomach, his pajama pants hanging limply at his waist. He started the water boiler, yawning again.

"I so shouldn't have stayed up until midnight." He groaned. Hands covered his eyes quickly.

"Guess who!" Their owner smiled, laughing. Roxas spun around and almost hit his nose with the brunette's.

"You know, there's only one person who does that to me _every_ morning." He frowned, but he smiled shortly afterwards. "Try a new tactic next time."

Sora thought a moment, his eyes shining. His azure eyes widened after a bit, and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"It's more fun like this, though!" He whined. Roxas grinned, freeing himself from his trap and made them each hot chocolate. Just for fun, he added a big marshmallow, just like Sora liked it.

"Thanks!" He smiled, taking the hot mug from his brother. Roxas sat down on the counter, putting his mug beside him to cool down.

"Did you sleep well?" The blonde asked, looking around the dark apartment. The sun wasn't up yet.

"Yeah." Sora smiled, leaning against the counter beside him. He sipped the hot drink, winced, and set it on the counter as well. "You?"

"I slept alright." Sora leaned up towards his brother for a quick morning kiss. The blonde happily complied, a simple, gentle kiss.

But, as it had been happening for the past three days, it didn't just stay as a little innocent one. Quickly enough it turned into a heated kiss, both of them holding fistful's of each other's hair. Roxas gave the brunette access, and their tongues battled it out.

They broke for air; Sora started kissing at his jaw, licking and biting softly at the skin. Roxas stifled a small moan when the brunette sucked his earlobe a bit, his fingers digging deeper into his brown hair. The brunette brought his train of kisses to the hollow at his throat, licking a small trail before he sucked at his shoulder. Roxas shuddered.

"S-Sora." He barely managed. The brunette came back up and ran his tongue over the blonde's parted lips.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"W-we have to… get going… soon." He couldn't speak above a whisper. His longing for the brunette's touch was almost unbearable, as was Sora's.

"I know." He kissed Roxas' lips gently one final time, before he reluctantly loosened his hold on the beautiful blonde hair. Roxas kept his hold firm, shaking slightly.

"One more…?" He asked. Smiling, Sora gave him the kiss he wanted. The blonde let go after that, panting, shaking as he tried to get control of himself.

_What… is this?_ He asked himself, the drink at his side forgotten, cold. Sora smiled, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Roxas stayed where he was, shaking, trying to calm his erratic heart. His mind swam, thoughts and other things just a blur in his mind as he slowly got control of his heart. He mouthed the three words he had wanted to tell the brunette, unable to tell him.

* * *

Back with said brunette, he stood in the shower, letting the cold water calm him down. His heart sent blood flowing through him rapidly, his face on fire as he tried to remove the thought from his mind. The two had gotten very good at hiding certain thoughts from each other over the past month. But as a result, the tension between the two had increased, depending of the situation.

"I…" He bit his lip, tears running down his face for a reason he didn't know. It reflected the weather outside; stormy, rainy. Looks like the ice cream store would be closed for the day, luckily for them. "It hurts… so much."

"Sora?" He heard the blonde fallen angel ask. He wasn't surprised, since sometimes when one was showering, the other came in to do something or get something. But he flinched. "Are you alright?"

"Umm… no." He muttered. He could never lie to him. "My head hurts… I'm thinking too much."

"Well, once you come out, I'll give you something for it."

"O… okay."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Sora had gone to sleep soon after he stepped out, having taken two Tylenol before he did. Roxas poked his head through the door to the bedroom, looking at the sleeping brunette. Quietly, he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

_We're a pathetic pair._ He sighed to himself. _I can't even tell him I love him. What a pain._

Sora's eyelids fluttered a bit, but he kept up the pretense of being asleep; Roxas took no notice. His thoughts were wide open, since he thought the brunette was fast asleep.

_He looks so sweet, sleeping like that._ He smiled softly. _I wonder how he'd react if I told him I'm deeply in love with him – fuck, that sounds so cliché._

Sora smiled, the first hint that he wasn't sleeping. Roxas frowned.

_Fuck._ He cursed himself. _He heard._

"Want to know my reaction?" Sora asked softly. Roxas stared at him, his face red.

"Go… right ahead."

Sora struck as fast as a snake; he grabbed Roxas' shoulders and brought him down, pinning him down on the mattress withhim hovering over him.

"You sure about that?" He grinned mischievously, bringing his lips to his ear.

"Umm?" Roxas sounded unsure. His face was heated red, his heart hammering in his chest. Its pace matched Sora's perfectly.

"Suit yourself." His grin turned a little evil, his hands sliding down Roxas' hips. Roxas shuddered.

"S-Sora, w-wait." He begged. Sora shook his head.

"You want my reaction, don't you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, but…" He gasped when Sora rubbed himself against him. His hands shook, holding the bed sheets tightly.

"Want me to do that again?" Sora asked huskily in his ear. Roxas nodded, letting out a small moan when he did.

Roxas kissed his brother hungrily, his hands going to grip his hair. He ran out of breath fast, though, his arms and hands shaking.

This time, when Sora sucked at his earlobe playfully, Roxas didn't stifle his moan. It only purged Sora on; looking into his brother's eyes, which were a little glazed, he proceeded to remove the blonde's pajama bottom.

"S-Sora." Roxas protested, his eyes shut tight.

"Shh." He put a finger to the blonde's parted lips. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"N-no… fuck, just quit stalling!" He managed to say. Sora laughed at his impatience.

* * *

Roxas: Fuck you, An-Chan.

Aw, Roxas! Save it for Sora.

Roxas: *Blushes* Wait - what the hell? Y-you're so dead!

Sora: *Tackles Roxas* Roxie!

Roxas: Damn it.

Phlyx: Wow... kind of nosebleed-enducing... *Nosebleeds* Why didn't she put the rest of the scene? I guess it was her consience getting i the way. Crap.

Bubbles: That was really something!


	10. Darkness

_Fanfiction is being a prick, so no thingy up here. Yaoi, blah blah. SoRoku, enjoy_

* * *

_The dream disturbed him. There he stood, holding what looked like… fancy keys the size of his body, one in each hand. The sky was filled with ebony darkness, swirling, the clouds forming a circular pattern on the sky. The sky that poked through the clouds was red, the clouds were black with a red shadow. The wind was warm, humid on his skin; there was a shout. Someone calling his name._

_Recognizing the voice, he got angry._

"_Give me my brother!" Roxas yelled against the wind. A woman appeared, looking much like the witches from a fairy tail, except very modernized. "He's not yours to use!"_

"_Silly boy." The woman purred. "He's a sacrifice. Stand still, you're the next one."_

"_Over my dead body! Sora!" He cried out, running towards the sound of the brunette's tears. But he was running in place, down an endless expanse of grass._

"_Roxas!" He heard the reply. "I'm sorry!"_

"_Idiot." He muttered, and he exhaled sharply. He then proceeded to run again, but this time he jumped too, landing at different patches of grass._

Roxas inhaled sharply, taken aback into his reality. He shuddered once, more against the chill than of his nightmare.

And then reality kicked in, sneering at him.

_Oh fuck. Did I seriously just fuck with my brother?_ He blinked. Sora, on the other hand, was fast asleep, Roxas' arms wrapped around his chest. He snored softly, quietly.

But, even when he realized it, he didn't feel sick. Nothing of the sort. He was… happy, if you could call it that. He smiled, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep again.

* * *

Sora watched from the back room where they kept the inventory, while Roxas did his usual frenzy, trying to send the erratic teens on their way.

Their boss – a man named Xemnas – walked over to Sora while he was watching his twin. The two didn't hide many thoughts from each other anymore.

"Oh, hello sir." Sora greeted the man.

"I'm closing the shop soon – ending the business, I guess you can say." He stated. "I'll be giving you two a bonus for all your work, though. I'm guessing this is the last day."

"Oh… um, alright."

Because, in reality, what else could he say?

* * *

"Guys! You'll never guess what Sora just told me!" Axel yelled, barging into the apartment without knocking. Namine squeaked, dropping her book, frightened.

"Damnit Axel! At least have the decency to knock!" Kairi yelled, sweeping the floor. "What's so important that you had to barge in like that?"

"They're coming back!" The redhead grinned, shoving the cell phone's screen an inch from Namine's nose. "He told me they're coming back to Dusk City!"

"Um, Axel?" Namine looked at him, sighing. "I hate to burst your bubble, but that's a _bad_ thing. The police are searching for them, but not for what they were searching them for anymore! They think that they killed their parents, for god's sake!"

"Oh… well, it's too late for that. They're taking the train as we speak."

"Why'd they decide to come back?" Kairi asked, putting her broom away – after hitting Axel on the head with it.

"Something about missing their hometown, and that they couldn't stay there anymore." He shrugged. "Since you're so worried, then, we should meet them at the station."

"I just hope they don't decide to go find their parents." Kairi sighed, grabbing her purse and slinging it on her shoulder. She pushed the hat onto her head, and opened the door. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the more chances we have of catching them there."

* * *

The train shuddered to a stop, its whistle blowing. The passengers got up, rummaging for their luggage, headed for the exit.

"Do you think we can go see mom and dad?" Sora asked, grabbing his suitcase.

"I'm not sure." He admitted, leading the way off the train. "I'm thinking probably not, since-"

"Roxas! Look!" Sora yelled, cutting off his brother. "It's Axel!"

"Really? Then maybe Kairi and Namine are here, too." The twins waved over their heads, signaling to the trio. All three broke out into grins.

"Well, well, if it isn't the blondie of the century." Axel laughed, ducking a fist aimed for his jaw.

"Glad you two made it safely." Kairi smiled. "You two haven't changed much at all."

"Of course not." Sora giggled, smiling. "It's only been one month."

"Let's get caught up back at the apartment." Namine smiled, gesturing with her hand. "We have a car waiting."

"Oh, hey, Sora?" Axel asked. Sora looked to the tall redhead, not liking his grin.

"Umm… yeah?" He asked, unsure.

"Did you two finally get it-"

"Axel!" Namine, Kairi and Roxas yelled – Roxas having figured it out through past experience with the pervert.

"Not cool!" The blonde yelled, face a little red. "And it's none of your business."

"What is?" Sora asked, confused.

"Nothing. Axel's just being Axel." Kairi sighed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, so he was asking if we…" Sora blinked, a blush finally making its way to his face. "Axel!"

"I'm just curious." He protested as they came to a red car.

"Namine, can this guy _walk_ back?" Roxas asked. She shook her head.

"This is his car. _We'd_ probably be doing the walking."

"Damnit."

* * *

"So, yeah, Twilight Town was cool and all, but if you ask me, the children and teens there are too hyper. Other than the festival they had, things were pretty bland." Roxas finished.

"Well, that was quite something." Namine dunked a tea bag into an ornate cup of tea. "Nothing happened here that was of any interest."

"How's mom and dad been?" Sora asked, he sitting on the floor with his legs crossed – he had picked up a cat on the way over, and he was playing with it right now.

"They've been doing fine. We haven't spoken to them in a while." Kairi said quickly. Roxas found it a little too fast of a response, but he didn't pursue it.

"How have you three been?" Sora asked, laughing as the white Persian cat purred, licking his cheek.

"We've been doing fine. You guys hungry?" Kairi asked, getting up when they nodded. She went to the kitchen. "We all graduated from high school."

"Congratulations!" Sora laughed, hugging the cat. "What're you all going to do?"

"Masseuse." Namine smiled, petting the cat as it walked around.

"Explosives expert." Axel grinned.

"No surprise there." Roxas muttered. He dodged a wadded ball of paper aimed for his head.

"Kairi wants to be a Psychiatrist." Namine explained. Said redhead came back with a plate full of sandwiches, which she placed on the table. She went back to fetch something for the cat to eat.

"Where are you two going to stay?" Axel asked, taking a bite of the sandwich he held.

"Not sure." Roxas shrugged, eyeing the food. He took one as well; Sora followed suit. "We haven't really planned it yet. I'm thinking renting an apartment, and find myself a job to pay for it."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Sora exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. Everyone gave him a quizzical look. "I'll become a chef in a restaurant!"

They all turned to light talk.

* * *

"_They took the bait._" The voice said at the other end of the line. "_Now release him!_"

"Don't you worry, my dear." The woman shrouded in mystery purred. "I already have."

"_Where is he?_" The voice demanded.

"You'll find out… soon enough." She hung up the receiver as the scream echoed within it, her long-nailed hands lingering on the black surface. "Now, all we need is for them to find out the truth, and then I'll finally resurrect you. With the help of the key-bearer and his other, of course."

She laughed maniacally, walking into the shadows. "Yes… now is the time for Riku to awaken…"

_

* * *

_

Darkness, swirling, nauseating. No sound, just voices he could not hear. But the piercing voice he heard made him shudder with both power and fear.

"_It's time for you to awaken, Riku…" The sinister voice purred. "Embrace the darkness of your heart."_

"_The… darkness…"_

"_Yes… embrace it, for you are soon to be Ansem's new vessel!"_


	11. Fireworks

Sora: *Fangirl scream* FESTIVAL!

Phlyx: This chapter is a calmer chapter, kind of cute. She apologizes for not getting everything right, like the festival, which is supposed to be in Spring, but it's summer. Plus, technically, it's in Japan. But hey, in a fanfic, you hold te powah! Oh, and Roxas is a bit perverted in this one XD

Roxas: Wow... you sure like festivals.

* * *

"Festival!" Sora yelled, azure eyes shining. The captivating lights strung around the trees shedding their blossoms. The pink flowers fell gently to the ground with the breeze. The brunette ran off, wearing a kimono that matched his eyes. Roxas laughed to himself, watching in disbelief. The blonde wore a kimono that matched his skin, with a small pattern that was the color of his eyes.

"And you want me to bring him to the tree, when he's so distracted?" He scoffed at Namine, who wore a delicate pale yellow and pink kimono.

"He'll adore it – the blossoms are white, and it resembles snow." She smiled. "You'd better show him it before the fireworks."

"Point taken. We'll meet you three over by the river, beside the tree." He started to walk off, and stopped. "Oh, and tonight might be a good time to tell Kairi how you feel."

"What?" She blinked in disbelief, her face red. Before she could hound him, he waved and ran off towards his brother.

"Sora! Wait!" He took the drink from his hands. "That's Sake, you know." He said flatly.

"Oh, really? The man said it was bubble juice."

Roxas sighed.

"You're too innocent for this world." He stated, patting his back with a hand. "Come on, I want to show you something before the fireworks."

The festival of the Sakura trees continued on as they weaved through the crowds, a few drunk men cackling loudly. Sora caught a falling blossom in his hands, giggling. Roxas watched him out of the corner of his eyes as the brunette watched the petals and the flowers fall, his azure eyes shining, amazed. Without knowing why, Roxas took one of Sora's hands, which startled the brunette. He looked to his older twin, and smiled, pressing back as they walked on.

The flowers that fell began to turn white as they stopped by the oldest tree, which had one or two couples nearby, talking or something of the sort. Sora looked to the tree with awe, reaching up to catch a falling flower. As he looked at it, another landed on his head.

"They're beautiful." He gasped, letting the flower fall gently to the ground. Roxas took the one off his head, laughing to himself.

"It'll be a real shame when the tree stops making flowers." Roxas sighed, letting the blossom fall to the floor. It landed beside the one Sora had let fall, petals touching. They told a story of their own.

"I think the fireworks are about to start!" Sora pointed to where a man was lining up the fireworks on the grass, checking them for defaults. They walked in the direction of the crowd, and turned to go towards the river.

"I wonder why everyone thinks the best spot is near the fireworks." Roxas mused. "It's better at the river, and plus, you get a gentle shower of flowers. Quite something, really."

Sora ran ahead, tugging Roxas along by the hand he still held so gently. Yelping, he followed along.

Kairi waved them over, chopsticks in her hands. She was smiling, laughing, her eyes shining. Two people sat at the base of a thin Sakura tree, one of them dirty blonde, playing a sort of guitar. The second was Axel – it was obvious by his red hair – and he was listening to the blonde teen playing. Namine was setting up a blanket, and setting some food onto the floor, for six people.

"It's the twins!" The dirty blonde laughed. "I haven't seen you two in a long time!"

"Hey Demyx!" Sora smiled.

"You two finally accepted your feelings, huh?" He teased.

"Ignoring that – come on, guys. Foots all set up, just before the show." Namine smiled. Kairi sat down beside her – a little close, but they didn't point that out. Sora sat down with his back to a tree, picking up the plate piled with the elegant Sushi. He smiled.

"You seem happy." Roxas noted, laughing. Axel just ate, his hands a blur. Demyx was finishing up a song, Namine was getting out some drinks, Kairi was eating slowly, and Sora was eating with a childish grin on his face.

"I wuff shushi!" He smiled, his mouth full. The blonde took a bite of his own helping, taken aback by the taste.

"Who made them?" He asked, blinking. He ate another, holding the chopsticks a little awkwardly.

"Kairi did." Namine smiled. "She made everything, even the Miturashi Dango, and the Onigiri."

"Miturashi!" Sora cheered, and, to his demand, three were given to him. He ate them, smiling.

They ate, talking about small things, finishing their food in no time. Roxas listened, humming a song to himself.

_**We've seen the power to change the future**_

_**In our dreams**_

_**I can hear your cries within the noise**_

_**I laughed at it, and it only exposed my weakness**_

The first firework went off, showering the night in bright colors. Kairi and Namine walked nearer to the river, to get a better view. Demyx and Axel went after them a moment later, and Sora and Roxas just watched from where they sat, flower petals falling elegantly around them.

"It's so pretty." He whispered. Sora hadn't seen many fireworks in his life. You could say this was the second show he'd seen, and the first one was when he was two – too young to remember.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed.

_**Only you can know the path that you walk**_

_**While chasing a different sky**_

_**We wished for the courage to face the future**_

_**You kept on smiling**_

"Hey, Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas looked at him, his profile being highlighted by the show with many different colors.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… someday people won't have to hide who they are? I mean… take Christians, for example. They're not allowed to love someone of their family, or of the same gender." He smiled softly when the next array of fireworks looked blue and white in the night sky.

"Maybe." Roxas said simply, looking back to the show, leaning back until he had his head on the grass. He put his arms behind his head. "Just count yourself lucky that you're not in that situation."

Sora giggled.

"True." He lay down on the grass like his brother. "We'd be shunned for sure."

"Don't think so negatively." Roxas chided. "Think of the good things."

_**While being lost in the past**_

_**Until you can return to the real present**_

_**The first time I want to know about you**_

_**I was scared at how far the distance between our hearts**_

"Okay!" He smiled at the challenge. Another set of white, red, green, yellow and blue fireworks set off in the sky in succession. "Umm… friends like Axel, Kairi, Namine and Demyx."

"I'm sure there's more than that." Roxas scoffed, smiling as the next firework was an elegant blue that looked like a dragon breathing orange fire.

"Umm… mom and dad." Sora strained to think. "And my brother!" He finished.

"Good job." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair. Sora swatted the hand away, but the blonde caught his hand instead, and held it gently.

"Okay. So now shush and watch the fireworks." Sora hissed, but his threatening demeanor was ruined by the twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face.

_**Just by understanding any misunderstandings**_

_**We can start over**_

_**I wanted to hold your fears and pains**_

_**But if I run it becomes restless as I run further**_

"Hey… Sora?" The blonde whispered, afraid to speak above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He marveled in the gentle hold of Roxas' hand, soft as a whisper.

"N-nothing's wrong… I just want to tell you something."

_**How far do I have to keep on running?**_

_**I can hear your songs within the noise**_

_**And I started seeing my disappearing self**_

_**Please give me the strength to change the future**_

"So… what is it?" The brunette looked to his brother, his other. Roxas avoided his gaze.

_**Where I'm supposed to walk alone**_

_**I can fly very high**_

_**Just because you smile**_

"I love you." The blonde blushed. Sora laughed inwardly, turning his face with his index finger on his jaw so that their eyes could meet.

"Silly. I already knew that. I got the hint when we ended up in bed together, if you know what I mean." Roxas blushed further.

"I just wanted you to hear it."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He kissed the blonde. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Nothing more, nothing less.

_**We wished for the courage to link our hearts**_

_**To keep on smiling with you**_

_**While being lost in love**_

_**Until I can return to the real me**_

"Awww, that's so cute!" Namine sighed, watching the two clueless boys on the grass. "Kind of sweet, really."

"At least they're happy together." Kairi smiled, watching as well. Axel, having seen, made a rather crude remark.

"Woo! Go Roxas!" He cheered, earning an elbow to his stomach from Kairi. Roxas lifted a hand, curling all his fingers into his palm except the middle finger. He flipped the redhead the bird, but his hand was brought back down by Sora.

"Keep your boyfriend entertained instead, asshole." Kairi hissed. "Leave them be. They've had too much done to them in such a short while."

"Funny how we're the ones who started it all." Namine mused, watching the fireworks. She fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve, thinking.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked. Namine shook her head.

"No… I'm just thinking, that's all." She smiled to the reddish-brown haired girl.

"I can already tell what you're thinking, Namine." Kairi laughed when the blonde gaped at her. "We're twins; I've gotten used to reading your thoughts through your eyes."

"So… you know?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"Of course. If I didn't accept it and return it, do you think I'd be talking to you like this?" The older of the twins winked at the other, making her blush.

Sora parted for air once that exchange was over, looking back at the fireworks, which were coming to a close.

"Looks like it was another successful year." He commented. Roxas licked his lips, smiling.

"Yep. I'm looking forward to the next one."

"We'll come back next year, right?" The brunette asked. The blonde smiled, sitting up as the last twenty fireworks shot up, making an amazing array of colors and patterns, ending with two shower sparks of white fireworks to finish it off.

"Of course. We'll have more happy memories, I promise."

"Okay!" The stood up and stretched as the others walked back, smiling.

Each of them had one hand to hold.

* * *

Roxas hissed at the light streaming through the window and into his eyes, covering his eyes with a sleepy hand. He turned around, away from the light, in hope of sleep.

"Get up!" A voice yelled, laughing. Sora jumped onto the mattress, in nothing but his pajama bottom, his crown necklace hanging off a chain around his neck, as usual. Roxas groaned.

"No." He threw a pillow to the brunette. Sora huffed.

"Suit yourself." He got off the bed, making Roxas think he'd won. The blonde smiled, going back t sleep.

Sora lunged, making the blonde roll back in surprise onto his stomach. He sat on the small of his pale back, his hands on pale shoulders.

"You gonna get up?" Sora asked.

"No!" He groaned.

"Don't make me use force. You _won't_ like it." Sora threatened. It was deadened by the smile in his voice.

"Fuck. You wouldn't _dare_." Roxas hissed.

"Try me." To emphasize his point, he slowly got off his back, as if he was about to go with his threat.

"Fuck! Fine! Just – don't!" Grinning, Sora sat on his knees beside Roxas as he sat up and glared at the brunette. "Were you _actually_ going to…?"

"If it would've gotten you up, yes." He smiled. Roxas sighed, getting up.

"You owe me breakfast for this. Waking me up at – six thirty?" He turned to Sora, a glare that could kill a whole city in his eyes. "Sora!"

"Uh oh." He cried out as Roxas tackled him onto the ground, pinning his hands over his head with his hands.

"Why, for fuck's sake, did you wake me up at such an inhuman hour?" He hissed.

"Because I was bored." Sora whined, struggling in his grip. "And I was gonna make you some breakfast to make up for it."

Roxas sighed, the rage being drained out of him. He hung his head, his forehead leaned on Sora's.

"You owe me one hell of a breakfast." He muttered, stealing a quick, gentle morning kiss. "And it has to be ready by the time I step out of the shower."

"Roxas!" He whined.

"Better get started." He sang, getting up off his brother. "If it's not done, I'll have to punish you."

Sora's face grew red as he got up. Roxas stepped into the bathroom, but before he closed the door, he shot one more thing over his shoulder.

"I might just do it anyways." He laughed, closing the door.

"Tease." Sora muttered. "Just watch me. I'll cook up such a damn storm he won't be able to move for an hour. I'll make him fat."

Sora laughed at the mental image of his brother being obese, getting out what he'd need.

* * *

"Aw man, now I can't punish you." Roxas sighed, smiling as he swallowed his hot chocolate. "But thank you."

"No problem!" He smiled, sitting beside his brother on the second stool beside the counter. "I'm just surprised that Namine managed to get us this awesome house to live in."

"I agree." The blonde burped, earning a scowl from Sora. "Speaking of, let's go visit them." Roxas laughed at a thought. "Hey, remember the 'signs' Demyx was giving Axel last night?"

"Yeah…" He raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was headed. He followed Roxas into their room so they could change.

"Do you think they finally took it up a notch?" He ducked a pillow aimed for his head.

"Roxas!"

"What?" He complained. "I'm just asking an opinion."

"I'd rather not think about it." Sora shuddered, searching through his clothes.

"Oh, so would you think about it if it was certain twins?" Roxas whispered into his ear as he passed, making the brunette squeak and shiver.

"Roxas!" He repeated. "Behave!"

"I'm behaving; I've done nothing wrong, that I know of." He smiled innocently.

"Since when are you so… perverted?" Sora asked, scowling. He threw a blue sleeveless shirt with front pockets in front of the stomach on the bed, searching for some pants.

"Perverted? Me? Nooo, not at all." He said the last part sarcastically, the rest innocently. Sighing, Sora threw a pair of black shorts onto the bed beside the shirt, and proceeded to tug the shirt on.

"Of course not." He rolled his eyes, Roxas zipping up a black vest with no sleeves and a collar that stuck up a bit.

"Don't complain. I can tell you like it." The blonde laughed, making the brunette blush. Sora pulled his shorts on; Roxas put his own black pants with white fabric starting from halfway down his thighs to his ankles on.

"Evil."

"Jealous?" Roxas teased, running a finger down Sora's jaw. Sora shivered.

"N-no." He stuttered. "We should get going."

"Of course." Roxas stepped closer, and, being Roxas, he stuck out his tongue and lightly licked Sora's lower lip, before pulling back and winking. "Come on, you'll eat a fly if you keep staring at me with your mouth open. You don't want me to take advantage of that, now, do you?"

Sora quickly closed his mouth, shaking his head, blushing.

"Liar." He laughed, and walked off. Sora fumbled after him.

* * *

Well... things aren't going to stay calm for long, sadly. I'd love to give Sora what he wants and let him go to festivals all throughout the fanfic, but, then again, the readers would be bored.

Roxas: Damn, a little more and I'm sure you would've made me jump him.

Of course. The fans demand it (Not really *Gigglesnort*)

Sora: Jump... me? *Confused*

Roxas: N-nothing!

Sora: Oh, you mean this! *Glomps*

* * *

Song: Linked hearts (Pandora Hearts Op)

Miturashi Dango: Aweosme treat, but not sure if it's what its called. (I heard of it from -Man, thanks to Allen and his appetite XD)

Onigiri: Triangular-shaped ball of rice with usually a sour plum in the center

Sushi: Awesome Japanese dish that includes Seaweed, sometimes raw fish, rice, and other things, depending on the Sushi. I suggest them!

Sakura Tree: A beautiful tree that blooms pink blossoms for about ten days only, in Spring. They hold a festival for them in Japan around the midle of their blossoming, I think. the word 'Sakura' means Cherry, henceforth the English translation 'Cherry Tree', but it sounds nicer as 'Sakura tree.' Unique only in Japan, the trees grow nowhere else. You can litterally walk in rainfalls of the petals and blossoms in certain places.


	12. Missing

Roxas: Damn holy fuck woman. What took you so long?

Sora: We're back!

Phlyx: AND WE ARE BACK! Sorry for the delay, everyone, and this is the final chapter of **Missing - A SoRoku fanfic**, but as you can tell from the end, THERE IS MORE! A sequel called **Fall into your sunlight**, named after a great Kuroshitsuji MEP audition. The song is **Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

And now... I give you THE BEST ShounenAi couple...

CHAPTER TWELVE

_Missing_

* * *

POV: Roxas

When I think about it, looking back, I really hoped that things would stay as they were. Sora and I had lots of fun, we were on good terms with Axel, Kairi and Namine, and besides the fact that we couldn't go see our parents, our lives were okay.

Axel was watching TV when we got to their apartment, he had it switched on to the news, but the sound was off. He gave us his kinda creepy-looking grin when he saw us.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." He mused. I shot him a glare; he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked, looking around, wide-eyed, curious like always. I stifle a laugh at his facial expression.

"They went to pay some respects." He shrugged, taking a pretzel from a bag beside him and munching on it.

"You mean, like to the dead?" I asked. He nods. "To who?"

I see him hesitate for just a moment.

"A friend of theirs. They shouldn't be gone long." I narrowed my eyes at him, not believing him.

"Come on Roxas!" Sora says cheerfully. "Let's go meet them there! I'm sure they don't like it there-"

"No!" Axel says quickly, so I give him a stare again, frowning.

"And why the hell not?" I ask.

"Because… you might be seen." He shoots, a lame attempt if I've ever seen one, really.

"Good idea, Sora." I smile to my twin, going towards the door. Axel keeps trying to hold us back, but by the time he may have come up with a good reason, we're both gone.

* * *

SORA

Why is it, whenever I look to my twin brother, I keep getting the feeling that I won't see him anymore? I watch him as he stares out of the cab window – the cemetery is quite far from Axel's place – and I can't help but look at his blue eyes. They look so dejected, far away. I turn my head away, my bottom lip quivering as I bite it to stop it.

_Why am I thinking that we'll be torn apart?_ I ask myself, watching the white lines of the street. They flash by, uncaring as I keep my thoughts from Roxas. _I don't want him to go…_

Unknown to myself, I let a single, traitorous tear drip from my chin, all the while propping my feet onto the seat and hugging my legs to my chest. The ride felt too slow. I felt like if my grip on my current happiness I hide my face with all the time slip through my fingers, falling far away.

I can hear the concern in his voice. _Damn, why did I cry?_

_Are you okay, Sora?_ Roxas asks me, paying the cabbie as I step out, warm air assaulting me, drying the tear's path on my cheek. I wipe at it as the cab pulls away. He comes to stand in front of me.

"Look at me." He says sternly, after I avoid his attempts to look at him in the eyes five times, grabbing the sides of my face. Biting my lip, I look up at him.

_Nothing but sadness._ Is what I hear in his vulnerable mind.

"I feel like if…" I look to my shoes, biting my lip harder. "…like if I'll never be able to see you again, after today."

**Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding.**

**Fall into your sunlight.**

He brings me into an embrace, comforting, so Roxas-like that I instinctively hug myself closer to him, my eyes closed, ear against his collar bone, a smile plastered on my face, despite the sadness I feel.

Like a sun should, he lights my darkness.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sora." He whispers, lips so close to my ear I can feel his lips brushing ever so softly. "No matter what. Just like you won't ever do the same."

_Because we're one and the same._ I think to myself as we stand, rain starting to fall, gently. _We're both outcasts, what with the fact we can barely go ten minutes without touching. Gays are out-casted here. He's my light, and I'm his darkness. Just like I'm his light, and he's my darkness. Like the sun and the moon, dominating the sky. So different, yet the same, forever attracted to one another._

Rain pelts us steadily, soaking us to the bone.

And do you think we care?

Good guess.

**The future's open wide beyond believing**

**To know why hope dies.**

"Sorry. I'm such a crybaby." I smile up at him, finally leaving his embrace, much as I hate to. Hair clinging to his slightly feminine face, he shakes his head.

"You're not."

Without speaking, we link hands, holding on so gently, yet so hard at the same time, like if we're afraid the other will leave, and at the same time afraid that we'll break one another.

Through the heavy rain, we spot Kairi and Namine standing before a grave, Namine setting flowers onto a dirt mound. Roxas shouts their names, waving over his head, startling them. Kairi says something that sounded like she cursing Axel very harshly, Namine coming to meet us where we stand, looking anxious.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks, panting, eyes looking hesitant.

"Axel told us you were here, so we thought we'd come get you guys." Roxas shrugs. "Who are you visiting?"

"No one in particular!" Kairi says quickly, joining Kairi.

_Go take a peek._ Roxas tells me. _I don't trust them about this._

_Alrighty._ I can sense his hidden laughter as I let go of his hand, so slow they don't notice.

"Oh, really?" He says skeptically. _Wait for my signal – a point._ "Then what's that there?" He points to the flowers on the dirt, which I take as my signal and break into a run.

**Loosing what was found, a world so hollow**

**Suspended in a compromise.**

**The silence of this sound is soon to follow**

**Somehow sundown**

"Sora! No!" Namine cries out, and I can feel her graze my back as I pass, trying to grab onto me, to stop me. But she finds no purchase.

My heart beats loudly into my chest as they all follow me. I feel… afraid.

**And finding all of the answers**

**Is forgetting all of the questions we call home**

**Passing the graves of the unknown**

It's almost as if the graves I pass want to stop me too, but I manage, and I crouch by the gravestone, and I read it aloud.

"Here lies Samantha and Hubert Hikari, Beloved parents, Friends, Family. May your souls find peace…"

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading**

**Illusions of the sunlight**

**And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**

**Love gone for so long.**

**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**

**Knowing that faith is all I know**

Roxas falls onto his knees beside me, and as I look at him, his eyes mirror my own horror. Lights flash everywhere, but we don't care. My hands shaking, tightened into fists, I whisper a single word in time with him.

"Why…?"

"They think… that you two killed them." Namine whispers, answering our question. "That you cut the brakes of their car, making them go over the bridge into the water.

"They couldn't get out in time." She says, ending in a hushed tone.

"Namine! Look!" Kairi shouts, probably pointing to the lights.

**And I've lost who I am**

**And I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken**

**Rejecting your love **

"Guys!" They shout frantically, pulling the two of us to our feet, with us fighting their hold. "Run!"

"And why the hell should we?" Roxas snaps, beating me to it.

Probably for the best. Our tears mix with the rain, anger and sadness and thirst for revenge fueling them.

**Without love gone wrong**

**Life**

**Less words**

**Carry on**

**But I know**

**All I know**

**Is that the ends beginning**

"Because the cops found you! They'll make sure you two are never together! You know the law!" Kairi shrieks over the siren. I look at her, finally snapping out of it.

"Roxas!" I turn to look at my brother, and I tug onto his hand, crying still, but for different reasons. "Come on!"

Because our love can't be accepted by anyone but our friends.

He looks at me, eyes haunted, and our thought is once again the same.

_I can't loose Sora, too._

_I can't loose Roxas, too._

"Come on!" He starts running in the opposite direction, red and blue lights surrounding the entire cemetery, all four exits, save for the small forest that may be of some cover. I run along with him, rain washing away our confusion and our sadness.

_I guess we're outlaws, no matter what we do. If not for a crime we didn't commit, because of our love._

_We don't need any one else to accept it._ Roxas tells me, helping me climb over the fence as the cop cars come around the corner. He scrambles after me, and we break into the forest.

**Who I am from the start**

**Take me home to my heart**

**Let me go**

**And I will run**

**I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain**

**Wasted years**

**Wasted gain**

**All is lost**

**Hope remains**

**And this war's not over**

_Just as long as we do._ He finishes as we continue to bolt, sounds of feet resonating all around. It's almost as if we're surrounded, like trapped lab rats, hopelessly winding themselves further into the maze, hoping for a way out.

Just how deep does this run?

* * *

ROXAS

We don't stop. I hold on to his hand, probably the only lifeline I have left. I don't want him to leave me, out of all people. Mom and dad, okay, still pretty bad, but if I loose my younger twin, I'm lost. I'll have nothing left.

**There's a light**

**There's the sun**

**Taking all the shattered ones**

**To the place we belong**

**And his love will conquer**

He's scared. Terrified, even. I can hear it, his mind is open, so vulnerable. We're all we have left, literally. It's both scaring him and making him happy.

The sunrise is welcome to us when it does, having run so far, so wet, but not tired, not cold, nor hungry. We're still together, which makes up for what happened.

**And I've lost who I am**

**And I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken**

**Rejecting your love**

**Life**

**Less words**

**Carry on**

"We're safe." I pant, leaning against a tree. "We may have to run all our lives, but damn it I don't give a damn!" Sora sits down hard onto the ground, cheeks tinged pink. I look at him in wonder.

He starts to cry.

**But I know**

**All I know**

**Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start**

**Take me home to my heart**

**Let me go**

**And I will run**

**I will not be silenced**

I let him get it out; his eyes are shut tight, curled up into a ball. I wrap my arms around him and I comfort him with my presence.

**All this time spent in vain**

**Wasted years**

**Wasted gain**

**All is lost**

**Hope remains**

**And this war's not over**

Pretty soon, I hear his snore, soft and delicate.

"Fell asleep, eh?" I mutter to myself, amused. I look back where we've come a moment, before getting up and picking him up, hoisting him onto my back, hands holding his legs around my waist. Subconsciously, he hugs his arms around my neck, albeit still like someone who sleeps. I look at his sleeping face.

**There's a light**

**There's the sun**

**Taking all the shattered ones**

**To the place we belong**

**And his love will conquer all**

**Yes his love will conquer all**

"Like an angel would." I sigh, and I walk, away from people who would condemn us for how we feel.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight.**

* * *

Sorry for going all philosophical on you guys. But is it good? No? Thought not *Is shot* Anyways, I'll start on Fall Into Your Sunlight soon, so stay tuned!

Again, sorry!

Thank you for all the amazing comments so far! I hope I won't let you down in the future!


End file.
